Path of a Hero
by Luck Kazajian
Summary: Five years after Twilight Princess, Link once again must save Hyrule's beloved Princess. But this time Link may be his own biggest obstacle. Taking an 'apprentice' along and overcoming his own doubts, Link sets off on a daring rescue.
1. Blood and Tears

** This is my version of the 'after' of Twilight Princess. Of course, I didn't invent Link and/or Zelda, but the storyline is mine. Enjoy!**

Blood and Tears

Link sighed and lay back in the grass, locking his fingers behind his head with a contented smile. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face as a gentle breeze whistled through the grass around him. He tilted his head, listening to the quiet melody it played as it skipped through the meadow. Somewhere off to his right, Epona snorted and whinnied pleasurably. And beside him, close enough to feel the edges of her dress brush his hand, close enough to feel her warmth, sat the Princess Zelda. Link was not entirely sure how a mere goatherd from Ordon had come so far as to be the personal Hero to the Princess. It had been hard work for sure. Blood and sweat and tears all lay on the trail behind him, but he would not trade a moment of it for an easier way. Zelda was worth all the pain, all the tears, and all the danger in the world. Link would go through it all again just for a moment at her side, her hand in his, her clear laugh in his ears. He opened his eyes to Zelda's pretty face looking down at him with a smile. Link returned it with a lazy smile of his own. It was rare that Link smiled. Not that he wasn't happy, in fact, at the moment he couldn't be happier. It was just that he tended to be somber and quiet. Zelda was one of the few who could open him up and coax a smile from him. Over the past few years, he and Zelda had gotten to know each other so well that they could understand each other in a glance or a gesture. Though they were rarely so close as they were now. As proper protocal demanded, Link was very distant with the princess when they were in company. But when they were alone, he was as gentle and caring as Zelda could ever wish for.

Zelda broke their companionable silence. "What do you think Midna is doing now?" she asked thoughtfully, twirling a long-stemmed flower between her slender fingers.

"Being Midna, I suppose," Link replied, propping himself up on one elbow. "Why?"

"I think of her often. All she gave to us and all that we learned from her. I hope she's as happy as we are," Zelda spoke to the sky, as if, by chance, Midna might be there listening.

Link grinned at the memory of the crazy little sprite he had met almost five years ago now. She had been a selfish creature at first and he had wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. But later Midna had sacrificed herself to save Link and Zelda. Link had grown fond of her by then and lamented her death greatly, but shortly. The light spirits of Hyrule had granted Midna a return to life in her former form, her real form-the Princess of the Twilight. It was a stunning change from the little sprite Link was used to. It was almost hard to picture her as the flame-haired beauty she had become, though he would never forget her. He knew that Zelda too would never forget her, for reasons different, though just as strong as his own.

"I hope she has restored her Kingdom by now. I know how hard it is to loose one," Zelda murmmered.

"I'm sure Midna has everything under her control. She's not one to sit idle while she could be telling someone else what to do," Link teased.

"Oh, Link," Zelda threw her flower at Link with a laugh. "She's really not too bad."

"Not after you get to know her," Link agreed.

"Do you think she's truly happy in her world?" Zelda turned to Link, all traces of her earlier laughter gone. Her gaze was so serious as to be out of place on this calm, beautiful day.

"What do you mean?"

"She came to love our world while she was here. What if she is not satisfied in her own now?"

"You know she broke the mirror, Zelda," Link spoke softly. "It is the way she would have it. She belongs to the Twilight. We are of the Light. Our worlds do not mix."

"Do you think she would have come back if she didn't shatter the mirror?" Zelda wondered.

"I know she would have," Link gazed down the gently flowing hills of the feild, his thoughts far away, in a time that seemed so distant and yet, was so near. He lost himself in a daydream of memories and images from his earlier quest. It had started out so simple, he mused. At first, all he wanted to do was to rescue the children from Ordon. Then he had been thrown into Twilight and changed into a creature of Twilight-a sharp-eyed, black wolf. From then, his mission had become entwined with the very fate of Hyrule itself and in the end he had faced Ganandorf, the evil theif from another realm, whose only care was the lust for power. Ganandorf had taken over Zelda's body for a time and then fought Link beast to beast. Twilight monster to sacred wolf. Even that battle was not enough to destroy him. With Zelda returned to herself, she and Link chased Ganandorf with arrows of Light on a feirce horseback skirmish. But the final battle, the final fight, had been Link's alone. He still remembered the raw taste of fear in his mouth as he had faced the monster Ganandorf. The adrenenline rush as he fought for his very life. The sense of justice, the loyalty to Hyrule and it's Princess, but above all else, the hatred of evil that had carried him to victory. And after that...

Link was roused from his reverie by Zelda's scream. Immediatly, he was on his feet and leaping for his sword, which was never far away. Slinging his sheath over his shoulder, he turned back to Zelda with the blade in his hand. He placed himself protectively in front of her. This was his place and the one in which he was most comfortable, defending the princess. Below them in the fields, a swarm of black creatures advanced slowly towards them.

"Link, what are they?" Zelda asked from behind his shoulder.

"I don't know. But it's strange; they almost resemble Twilight beasts." Link frowned at the oddity of events. He and Zelda had just been discussing the Twilight and here it seemed to spring from their very words. For a moment he wondered if he were dreaming. He had watched Midna destroy the Twilight Mirror, the last link between their worlds, himself. So what was he seeing now? Zelda touched him on the arm. "Link?" she asked softly.

"Get to Epona," he spoke sharply, the tension clear in his voice. "We'll try to outrun them."

He and Zelda turned towards Link's horse and ran. Link kept behind Zelda, ready to defend her if need be. The monsters weren't that close yet, but he was taking no chances. Zelda reached Epona first, but the horse was in such a state of panic that it took Link to calm her. He had never seen his horse this nervous before, she was normally not so exciteable, and it worried him. He jumped on Epona's back, then turned and held out a hand to Zelda. She put her hand in his, closing her fingers tightly around his wrist, and he pulled her up behind him. Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist; he could feel her trembling in fear. Link spurred Epona into a gallop. They raced from the feild as heavy clouds built up in the sky above them and the monsters came steadily on behind them. Link led Epona to the edge of the feild where a towering wall of rock suddenly sprang up, marking the beginning of the mountains. He steered her onto a narrow crevice trail. This way, they would be out of sight to the monsters.

"Don't you think it strange," Zelda asked as Link slowed Epona to a trot, "that the monsters don't seem to be chasing us very intently? They've hardly picked up their pace at all."

"Maybe they didn't see us," Link suggested as he concentrated on threading Epona between the narrow rock walls. "I just want to know what they are and where they came from," he muttered through clenched teeth. The canyon grew darker as they got farther into it, black clouds building up above them until rain was immenent. It started as a light drizzle, then quickly grew to a steady soaking shower. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed in the distance.

"Link, do you think that this could be Ganandorf's doing?" Zelda voiced the question that was in the back of both their minds.

"How could it be? He's in the Twilight," Link spoke as much to himself as he did to Zelda. Maybe this whole thing was an illusion, born of past adventures. He hadn't looked too closely at the beasts that had been advancing on them. Maybe they were just the shadows of the rain clouds on waving grass. Maybe they were just memories that their earlier conversation had stirred to life once more. But one thing prevented him from believing that and it was the terror he had heard in Zelda's scream. A mere shadow would not have earned that sound from her.

It happened just as Link began to relax a little from the battle-ready awareness he had been thrown into since he saw the creatures. Suddenly, a great winged creature, part dragon, part bird, swooped down on them from the sky, screaching loud enough to wake the dead. Link immediatly tightened his grip on his sword; he had not yet resheathed it. Epona reared, nearly throwing them from her back, and it was all he could do to calm her. Zelda clung to him, desperately trying to retain her seat. The dragon-bird took its chance while Link was distracted. It dived down behind them, and grabbed Zelda in its taloned feet as it flew over them. Her grip already weakened by Epona's wild thrashing, she was easliy pulled off.

"Link!" she screamed.

"No!" Link shouted as Zelda's hands pulled away from him. He raised his sword and slashed the great creature across its belly as it tried to lift away. With a loud screech, it dropped Zelda. Link managed to catch her in his arms, but it meant that he had to drop the reins and his sword. Epona, already frightened, balked at the sudden drop of comforting pressure against her mouth. She shied, causing Link, already overbalanced by Zelda, to topple from her back. He hit the rocky ground hard, knocking the breath from him. Zelda fell on top of him and he grimaced as she rolled to her feet.

"Link, are you alright?" she asked worridly, bending over him.

"I'm fine," he said, picking himself up from the mud. Epona was thrashing around wildly, riderless, and uncontrollable. Now the danger was that, in this narrow confined space, she might trample Link or Zelda. "Stay behind me," he ordered, as he began to work his way toward Epona. Vaulting onto a rock, he jumped down onto Epona's back, but she neither recognized his voice nor his touch, as he tried to bring her under control. Link could remember only one time that Epona had been this afraid and unresponsive. That had been when she was captured by Twilight beasts and cruelly missused. He could only suppose that was what frightened her now.

As he tried to calm his horse, the dragon-bird returned for another strike. This time, it was angry with Link for wounding it, and it dived straight for him. He hardly noticed it until it was right on top of him, and by then there was nothing he could do. It came at him with talons outstretched. Link threw himself sideways, away from the ripping talons, but the dragon-bird was faster. The knife-like claws ripped easily through his tunic and tore into his shoulder. Link yelled in pain as the momentum of the creature's strike threw him off of Epona once more. He hit the ground and lay still.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, jumping up from where she had crouched, hidden, among the rocks. She ran towards Link, but she couldn't get close because of Epona's thrashing hooves. For that same reason, he was safe from the dragon-bird, but he could also be crushed by his own horse. She saw him roll over, farther away from Epona and couldn't help the small shriek of joy that escaped her lips.

"Zelda! Get down!" he shouted, looking past her to a spot over her shoulder.

Zelda whirled around to see the creature bearing down on her once more. She made move to fall to the ground, but she was too late. The dragon-bird grabbed her up in its talons and carried her away. Link lurched to his feet, but there was nothing he could do. The last sound he heard was Zelda's scream fading ino the distance.

**This is my first story published on this site. Please comment! Criticism is welcome. Hopefully I'll get more posted soon**


	2. Rusl

Rusl

Link did not return to Hyrule Castle that night. He was hurt, worried, and, he was forced to admit, afraid. Afraid for Zelda, afraid of what it might mean if the beasts he had seen earlier were truly Twilight creatures. There was only one place Link could turn, only one person he wanted to talk to, and that was Rusl, in his very own hometown of Ordon. Rusl was like a father to Link. He had taught him swordplay, fishing, and farming, and a little of everything in between. If ever Link were unsure of where to turn, he sought Rusl's advice. Rusl was wise and gentle. Somehow, he always knew exactly what to say to alay Link's fears.

It took Link some time to calm Epona, but she quieted quickly enough after the dragon-bird disappeared. Gathering his sword, Link mounted her and rode out of the canyon expecting an ambush from behind the whole time. None came. But the constant vigil had set his nerves on edge, and drained his remaining strength. The rain did nothing to help. In the dark downpour, he could hardly see past Epona's head. His shoulder throbbed with a sharp and constant pain. He kept his arm tightly folded against his chest, riding Epona with a one-handed grip on the reins. She was accustomed to this, as he often rode with a sword in one hand, but Link was careful to keep her calm lest she should throw him again. He kept to the forests and backroads as he traveled. He was in no mood to meet anyone along the way.

Link arrived in Ordon late that night, nursing an injured shoulder and a growing sense of failure. He came into town past his old house. He could see that someone, probably Colin, was keeping it nice. A cheerful blue and green banner hung from the doorway. It did little to cheer him tonight. He wound his way through the village, glad of the late hour and inclement weather. He saw no one on his way to Rusl's house. He pulled Epona to a stop just outside of the light of the lantern that burned brightly on Rusl's porch. Suddenly the door burst open and Colin, Rusl's son, came running outside. He had grown much since Link had last seen him and no longer wore the dress-like tunic of a child. He was dressed in dark brown breeches and a deep blue tunic. A small sword, more like a long knife, hung from his belt. His wide serious eyes were set into the lean face of a young man, his blonde hair had darkened and was cut shorter, making him appear older. He had to be about thirteen now anyway.

"Hey, Link!" he shouted a greeting and splashed across the yard to meet Link. "I knew you would be coming back soon. I just knew it! I heard hoofbeats outside the door and knew they were Epona's," he chattered excitedly as Link dismounted stiffly.

"Link, is there something wrong?" Colin ventured. He and Link were very good friends. Colin wished to follow in Link's footsteps. And being a very gentle boy in the first place, attune to emotion in others, he could tell something was not right. Link turned to face him and gave him the ghost of a very tired, half-hearted smile.

"You're hurt!" Colin exclaimed. For the first time, Link realized that he was covered in blood, despite the rain that he had ridden through. Some was his own, some was the dragon-bird's.

"It's nothing much," he lied. "Is your dad home?"

"Sure. He's inside with Mom and Kale," Colin returned guardedly. He knew something was amiss and Link wasn't telling him. "You go on inside, Link. You look dead on your feet. I'll take care of Epona."

Link nodded wearily and trudged up the stairs onto the porch. He hesitated a moment before putting his hand on the worn door and pushing it open. He stepped into the well-lit living space of Rusl's house, a place so familiar to him that it could have been home.

"Oh, my, Link!" Uli, Rusl's wife, greeted him with a startled exclamation. "You look terrible. Please, come sit down," she motioned to the couch. Link followed her suggestion as if in a daze. He sank, exhausted, onto the couch. As he sat down, he realized that he was so tired he could barely keep his head up. Uli came and sat beside him. She brushed his damp hair from his forehead, probing his face gently with her eyes. They sat in silence for several moments. "Something grave has happened today," she finally murmmered. Link nodded. "I won't ask until you are ready," she said. "But that shoulder needs some attention. May I?" Link nodded again and obediantly took off his tunic and the soft undershirt that he normally wore under his chainmail. How ironic, he thought, that he had neglected his chainmail today because he thought he wouldn't have needed it.

Uli was gentle as she examined his shoulder. She sang softly to herself as she worked, as much to pass time as to comfort Link. Presently, she washed the wound and bandaged it. Though her touch was feather soft, it was all Link could do to sit still. When she was done, he leaned back against the couch, tilting his head agianst the seat back and closing his eyes.

"It is a clean cut, Link, and you are strong. It will heal swiftly," she kissed his forehead as she rose. Just then, Colin returned from tending to Epona. Uli caught him almost as soon as he entered the room. "Colin, run fetch one of your father's tunics for Link."

Colin left the room, clearly disappointed that he wasn't to speak to Link just yet. Just as Colin disappeared upstairs into the sleeping quarters of the house, Rusl came downstairs. He stepped up behind the couch and laid a hand on Link's shoulder. Link opened his eyes.

"I thought I heard your voice," Rusl said gently. "I can see you've had a rough day. Do you want to tell me what happened?" He stepped around the couch and sat down in a chair facing Link. Colin reappeared at that moment, holding a rust-colored tunic in his hand and followed by his younger brother, Kale. Link took the tunic with a murmmered thanks and gingerly put it on, avoiding strain to his injured shoulder. Uli quietly picked up Kale and motioned for Colin to follow her upstairs. Colin opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it, and with a backward glance at Link, followed his mother. When they left, Link took a breath and then spilled the whole story to Rusl.

"Princess Zelda is kidnapped," he concluded. "And I failed to save her."

"You didn't fail, Link," Rusl smiled gently.

"Then what would you call it? One doesn't get named Champion if he isn't expected to keep her from harm."

"One isn't named Champion either if he isn't expected to go to the ends of the earth to get her back. You haven't failed," Rusl repeated. "In fact, quite the opposite. You now have the opportunity to prove your loyalty and courage in the Princess' rescue."

"Will everyone see this the same way you do?" Link put a voice to the fear that was coiled in his stomach like a snake.

"Link, you are the Hero of all Hyrule. People all over the kingdom see you in that light. You are trusted. Do you think they have forgotten your great deeds already?"

Link saw the truth in Rusl's words and berated himself for being so easlily worried. He supposed that it was his deep affection for Princess Zelda and her safety that had him so on edge.

"No one is expected to do a job right the first time. Everyone needs some practice. No one is perfect, Link. We all make mistakes. It's what we turn those mistakes into that really counts."

Link nearly gave Rusl a smile. Just then, he heard Uli calling Rusl from the other room. Rusl stood and walked up the stairs with the promise that he'd be back shortly. Link sat in silence, mulling over Rusl's words, already forming his next actions in his head. Suddenly, he felt a little hand tug at his pants and he found himself looking down into Kale's large, dark eyes. "Link is hurt?" Kale whispered.

"Yes, Kale. Link is hurt," Link replied.

"I am sorry," the little boy said sadly, climbing onto the couch beside Link. He curled up against Link's side, a comforting warmth. Link leaned his head back once again and closed his eyes. He was tired, so tired...

Rusl returned to find Link and Kale asleep. Link's arm was around the little boy and Kale had his thumb tucked familiarly into his mouth. They looked so peaceful that Rusl didn't disturb them. With a smile, he blew out the lanterns and went back upstairs.


	3. It's In Your Blood

It's In Your Blood

Link awoke the next morning with a clearer head and concience. His troubles didn't look quite so bleak in the morning light which fell softly across his face from an open window high under the eaves. He shifted slightly and Kale, still curled in the crook of Link's left arm, opened his eyes with a sleepy grin. "Is Link's hurt better?" he asked sleepily, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"A little better," Link whispered. Kale smiled and pushed himself closer to Link. For a moment, Link relaxed against the couch, feeling comforted by the presence of the small boy. It was funny, he reflected, how such a small thing, like the concern of a boy who hardly understood what was going on, could make such a big difference. He almost envied Kale his innocence, but he knew that one day, Kale would understand difficulty too. It was part of life, and everyone grew to do so.

Link glanced around the house. It was late morning by the light and the sky he could see through the windows. The house was very quiet and he suspected that Uli, Rusl, and Colin were probably outside, as much to tend to work as to let him sleep. Gently, he extracted himself from Kale's embrace and stood up, stretching his sore muscles. Kale jumped up too and followed Link as he stepped outside. Link was glad that Rusl's house was somewhat sheltered from the rest of the village. He still wasn't sure he wanted to talk to anyone just yet. He stepped off of the porch, Kale trailing behind him, to be greeted by Uli, who was in the vegatable patch beside the house.

"Good morning, Link," she smiled as Kale ran towards her. She laid down her hoe and scooped him up into her arms with a laugh. Then she turned to Link. "How do you feel?" she asked and he knew that she was referring to more than just his shoulder. He knew that Rusl had told her what had happened, as Link suspected he probably would have.

"I'm better," he replied simply. It would take time for both wounds to heal. Both he and Uli knew it. "Where's Rusl and Colin?" he asked.

"They had some business up at Fado's ranch this morning. They'll be back shortly. They didn't want to wake you earlier," Uli said. "If you're hungry, there's bread and milk inside."

Link nodded absently. His mind was wandering across other things at the moment.

"And Link," Uli called him back to the present.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue

"Afterwards, if you're up to it, why don't you head to the spring and take a nice, long bath?" Uli grinned at him mischeviously. "I can't say that you're exactly clean."

Link smiled in response. His pants were still dirt and blood bespattered and he was generally rather grimy from his ride yesterday. He knew he must be a sight, even with Rusl's tunic on and his shoulder cleaned. "I might just do that," he replied.

"When you go, you might take Epona with you," Uli suggested innocently. Link gave her a sideways glance. He thought that there was something more to her words than what she was actually saying, but Uli had put Kale down already and returned to her work.

Link headed back inside and ate a light breakfast; he wasn't very hungry. By the time he finished, Rusl and Colin still hadn't returned so he decided to take Uli's advice and head to the spring. He told her where he was going and got a mysterious smile in response. As he headed to the small barn behind Rusl's house to collect Epona he puzzled over it. But when he reached the barn, he realized why Uli had acted so funny. Epona was gone and Link knew exactly why. Ilia. He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face. Ilia was always taking his horse when he wasn't looking. He wasn't surprised that somehow she knew he was back in Ordon. She had an uncanny knack for things like that. Suddenly he realized just how much he had missed her since he had seen her last. With a light heart, he headed for the spring.

He reached the spring off it's woodland path. The sun dappled the water silver, making it sparkle brighter than a diamond. And knee-deep in the clear water stood Ilia and Epona. Link walked out of the woods without a word. Ilia tuned around before he had taken five steps. His breath caught in his throat and he stopped. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful she was. She was tall and graceful with pretty lips in a rounded face. She had grown her hair out of its usual boyish cut and it framed her face in soft pale brown and gold locks. She wore a loose red tunic that was closer to a dress, over soft white pants. Her pants were rolled up to the knee, her tunic tucked up around her waist. Her boots lay forgotten at the edge of the pool.

"Link!" she called his name and ran towards him. It was all she had to say. She wrapped him in a warm embrace and he returned it.

"Ilia, I've missed you," he said, softly.

"I've missed you, too, Link. Epona was telling me of all your adventures, but I would rather hear them from you," she murmmered and Link's mind flashed back to a time five years ago, just like this one, that had been the beginning of his quest to save Hyrule. Ilia pulled away from Link with a grin. "Uli sent you down here for a bath didn't she?" Ilia couldn't keep the laugh from her voice.

"You mean you sent me down here for a bath," Link responded with a smile of his own.

"You've got me," she admitted. "I wanted to see you so badly. You didn't know it, but I was up in your house when you rode in last night," she laughed at Link's puzzled face. "I've been cleaning it up for the summer, Link, and I stayed late because of the weather," she explained quickly. "Anyway, Uli told me about your shoulder. Do you want my help? I promise, I'll be gentle," she finished in a whisper and Link remembered a time when he had cut his arm helping Fado at the ranch and she had told him the very same thing.

"I wouldn't mind it too much," he replied. He slipped out of Rusl's tunic and laid it aside. Then he pulled off his boots and waded into the pool. He walked out to Epona and reached up to fondle her ears. "Are you better now, girl?" Epona whinnied contentedly as if in response to Link's question. "You're glad to see Ilia too, huh?"

Ilia stepped up behind Link. "She was glad to see me, but her love will always lie with you."

Link couldn't help but tease, "A lesson you learned by trying to steal her from me."

Ilia put her hands on Link's shoulders, careful of his injured one, and laid her head close to his ear. "I must admit, the thought has crossed my mind before. But she would never listen to me as she does to you."

Link suddenly ducked forward, out from under Ilia's weight. His move surprised her and she fell forward with a splash. "Oh, Link!" she came up grinning. "You haven't changed at all." Cupping her hands, she splashed water at him. He laughed as Ilia stood up, dripping wet now. They chased each other around the spring for a while until they were both soaking wet. Link stopped suddenly and shook himself, spraying water from his golden hair. He stumbled to a rock at the edge of the pool and sat down. Ilia came to him, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, searching his face closely. "You're awfully pale."

"What? Oh, I'm fine. It's just my shoulder," he dismissed her probing. It was only a half-truth and Ilia knew it.

"What's wrong, Link? Tell me everything. I want to help you."

And without exactly meaning to, Link told Ilia everything. From his talk with Zelda, to seeing the monsters that he couldn't explain, to Zelda's capture, and his ride to Ordon. He even told her about his fears of failure and his uncertainty of what should happen next. Ilia had been his childhood friend for years, more like a sister to him than anything else, and she had a way of putting Link at ease. He felt that he could entrust her with anything, often asking for her advice as well as Rusl's.

"It's just that I've never been a hero before and I don't know what to do," he finished.

"You saved all of Hyrule and you want to tell me you don't know how to be a hero?" Ilia pointed out. "It's in your blood, Link."

"But before it was kind of an accident," Link admitted. "It just happened. I was just reacting to the circimstances."

"And that's what makes you a great hero. You did it all selflessly, without being asked. I know you feel like the world's on your shoulders right now, Link. But you have to remember, you're still new to this. Just because you did it once before doesn't mean you'll do it perfectly again. Just react to the circumstances you're in now. You will save the Princess. I believe in you," Ilia reassured him. "I know you're uncertain, Link. That's okay. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't. Everyone has doubts sometimes, but you have to overcome them. I know you love Zelda. You won't let her down. Love is a powerful ally, Link. I say this as your closest friend, as your sister-my love goes with you on this venture." Ilia finished strongly.

Link stared in silence for a moment at Ilia's heart-felt speech. Then he smiled. "Thanks, Ilia." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I know what I need to do. I just needed to hear it said out loud."

"I knew that," Ilia grinned, pulling something from her pocket as she did so.

"Soap?" Link laughed out loud, remembering a time when they were very young that Ilia had practically dragged him down to the spring because he had made a bet that she couldn't make him wash. She had pulled off his shirt and scrubbed his hair and shoulders until he yelped for mercy. "May I?" Ilia asked. "This time, I really will be gentle."

Link gave her a lopsided shrug. She took that as a yes. Ilia removed the bandages from Link's shoulder; they were wet now anyway. She worked in companionable silence, cleaning his shoulder more thouroughly than Uli had done last night. Then she washed his hair, getting all the dust and sweat out of it. Link sighed in pleasure as she rubbed his back. He and Ilia had a brother-sister bond that he knew would never be broken and could only grow closer in the future. It was different from the way he felt about Zelda and Ilia knew that. But she didn't begrudge him his love for the Princess. It was only natural after what they had done together. Ilia knew that no one would ever take her place in Link's heart and that, no matter how much time passed, that place would never fade. Link knew the same was true for him in Ilia's eyes. No matter who else she came to love, her affection for Link would never fade. And that was what made their relationship so special. Because no one could ever break it.


	4. Longing and Direction

**Hey guys. I just want to thank those of you who've added this story to your favorites. I'm apologizing if this chapter seems short\a bit of a filler. There will be more happening. I'm not sure how often I'll get to update, so stick with me. Your patience will be rewarded. Promise :) _And please review..._**

Longing and Direction

Link returned to Rusl's house with a light spirit and a clear purpose. He walked back through town, leading Epona behind him. As he passed through town, he was greeted by several of the residents. Ordon hadn't changed a bit in the five years he'd been at Hyrule Castle. Link took comfort in the fact that his hometown had stayed so much the same. It would always be a safe-haven for him to return to. Suddenly, a laughing, grinning boy of about fifteen ran into Link. He had a shock of messy brown hair, half tied away from his face with a red sash and a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Sorry!" he apologized, looking up to see who he had run into. "Link!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Hello, Talo," Link greeted the boy, gingerly rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't see you there. Sorry," Talo said again. "What are you doing back in Ordon? I thought you had forgotten all about us Mr. High and Mighty," Talo teased.

"I came to speak to Rusl," Link said. "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously. Talo had that look about him when he was up to no good.

"I'm supposed to be helping my dad in the forge. But it's too hot in there today," Talo complained. "Since you're here, maybe you could tell me about the castle instead. Malo's up in Castle Town while I'm stuck here forging swords."

"Forging swords is a noble task. Where would I be without one?" Link reminded Talo.

"Well, swords are great and all, but it's more fun to use one than to make one. I want adventure, Link. Nothing ever happens here. One day, when I'm older, I'm leaving and never coming back. I'll become a great traveler and see all of Hyrule. Just like you."

Link grinned. "Just wait, Talo. Ordon really isn't so bad after all. You'll see."

"Maybe," Talo grumbled.

Just then, Link and Talo heard a shout. "Talo! Talo, where are you?"

"Uh, oh. That's my dad. See ya, Link," Talo called over his shoulder as he dashed away. Link shook his head with a laugh and continued to Rusl's house. When he returned to the house, Colin and Rusl were standing by the garden, talking to Uli. Kale was chasing frogs beside the river that ran by the house. Link walked up and slipped Epona's bridle off, letting her graze. Rusl turned at the sound of Link's steps. Colin barely acknowledged Link with a nod. Link suspected he was still upset about being largely left out of the conversation last night.

"You look much better," Rusl said. "I take it you cleaned up at the spring?"

"Yes," Link replied with a smile. "Rusl, I know what I need to do," Link spoke in all seriousness and Rusl saw a new light behind the young man's clear blue eyes.


	5. If You Will Allow It

**I'm probably going to begin updating this monthly in order to give myself some time to try and catch up on the writing of it. I've got my ideas, but they aren't clearly written down yet. So, if there are long pauses, please forgive me! I'm getting this up as fast as I can. If I can post any of it faster, I will. Hope you enjoy it and thanks again for taking the time to read it and _review_. :)**

If You Will Allow It

"I will return to Hyrule Castle first, of course," Link was saying a few moments later. He and Rusl were sitting around the small wooden table in the dining area of the house. "I'll need to get a few of my things and buy supplies in Castle Town."

"It will be a relief for all those in the castle to see you again," Rusl said.

"Yes," Link answered slowly, avoiding Rusl's eyes.

"They will need to be told, Link."

Link closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "I know," he said softly. "And I will tell them." He paused, then continued, "I'll leave tomorrow. I've let the trail get cold enough already."

"Link, you'd be a fool to leave so soon. You need to let your shoulder heal first," Rusl cautioned.

"But the longer I wait, the farther away Zelda becomes. I have to leave."

"To what use?" Rusl asked. " Would you go to rescue her only to find that you are hindered in doing so? You can't wield a sword properly yet."

"He doesn't need to," a voice said from behind them.

Rusl and Link whirled to see Colin crawling out from underneath the staircase to the bedrooms. "I'll wield a sword for Link." He stared at them both defiantly. Link's first reaction was surprise. He looked to Rusl. At first, Rusl seemed angry with his son. After all, Colin had been told to help his mother outside. Then, Rusl gave his son a slow smile.

"Colin-" he began.

"No," Colin interupted. "I'm tired of being sent away. I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle this and I want to help," he blurted all in one breath. "I want to go with Link."

"Colin, come sit down," Rusl said sternly.

"Yes, Dad." Colin hung his head and slid into a chair between his father and Link. Link gave him an encouraging smile. He really wasn't upset that Colin had snuck in to listen to the conversation. He had figured it would happen sometime.

"I'm sorry," Colin mumbled, staring at the table.

"Thank you, son," Rusl acknowledged.

"But I still want to go with Link," Colin continued stubbornly. "I want to help rescue the Princess Zelda."

"Are you sure it isn't from a wounded sense of pride that you choose to go?" Rusl asked.

Link watched the boy as he struggled with an answer. Finally, Colin looked up. "No. No, it's not that," he said. Rusl waited, but Colin gave no other answer. Link studied Colin thoughtfully. He was pretty sure he knew why Colin wanted to come with him. Colin had always been one of the smallest boys in Ordon and he was teased often for being weak and soft-hearted. He was burning for the chance to prove himself strong, to prove himself a man. Link glanced at Colin.

"I wouldn't mind the company, if you will allow it," he said, looking to Rusl.

Colin looked up with a stunned expression on his face, then one of pleading as he turned to his father. He said nothing though, thinking it better not to show any more eagerness than he already had, lest his father should say no.

"I must give this matter some thought," Rusl said slowly. "And I must talk it over with your mother, young man." He paused for a moment. "Link will be in Ordon for the next few days, until his shoulder heals," Rusl glanced at Link, and Link gave him a small nod in return. "When he is ready to leave, I will have a decision. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad." Colin was fairly beaming.


	6. For Protection and Luck

For Protection and Luck

A week later, Link and Ilia sat on a hilltop in Ordon, the golden red colors of sunset lighting their features. A light breeze was blowing, brushing Ilia's hair around her face. The two sat in comfortable silence; Ilia thinking about Link's departure, Link reflecting on his time in Ordon. He had spent the past days while his shoulder healed in a happy blur. He had caught up with all his old friends in Ordon. He had helped Fado at the ranch, just like old times. And he had dropped by Sara's store to see Beth. She had also grown surprisingly pretty in the time he had been away, and no longer acted like a snobbish know-it-all. She was actually a quite witty and clever young woman. He had spent quite a lot of time at the forge with Talo as well. Talo was a talented blacksmith and swordscrafter, though he was reluctant to admit it. He was also very skilled at playing practical jokes, and Link had nearly been the victim of a few. Link sighed as he looked out over his hometown, memories from his past floating before him as if he could reach out and touch them.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said, turning to Ilia.

"Only for a little while," she smiled in response.

"I have no idea when I'll be back." Link gazed off into the distance, a frown darkening his brow. "But I won't return until I find Zelda," he spoke with quiet conviction.

"I know. And I'll be anxiously awaiting both you and the Princess. But, Link, promise me this."

"Yes?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Promise me you won't do anything out of your league," Ilia grinned. It was with those same words that they had parted nearly five years ago on Link's first quest.

Link laughed. "I promise."

"And take this." Ilia held out her clenched fist. Link placed his hand beneath hers. Slowly, she unfolded her fingers and let a silver pendant on a gold chain fall from her hand. Link caught it in his palm. It was a simple design of silver studded with small white gems, vaguely twisted into the shape of one of Hyrule's light spirits. It glinted like fire, catching the last rays of light. Link gasped as recognition dawned on him. This was Ilia's charm, her only memory of her mother.

"But, Ilia-" he began.

"Take it. For protection," she interrupted. "It would greatly honor me."

Link saw the seriousness behind her pretty green eyes and nodded solemnly. "I will," he whispered.

"May I?" Ilia held out her hands for the pendant.

Link handed it to her. Ilia knelt behind him and clasped it around his neck. "This will be a link between us until you return, Hero." She leaned over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Link stood on the porch of Rusl's house, in the early morning sunlight, bidding Rusl and Uli farewell. Epona stood saddled in the yard, Link's sword, shield, and other gear packed onto her back. A second horse stood in the yard as well, a handsome dun called Brego. He too, was similarly loaded with a sword and gear. Colin stood by his head, a serious expression on his face. He still couldn't believe that he was finally going with Link. He knew that his mother and father had sat up long nights discussing this and it had been a cause of anxiety in the house. Colin had barely been able to contain his excitement over the chance of getting to go. He had bragged it all over Ordon. Talo hadn't said a word to him in three days out of jealousy. But now that Colin actually was going, he wasn't sure that he was ready. Aside from Kakariko, he had never been away from Ordon before, certainly not as far as Castle Town. And though he knew how to wield a sword, he was nowhere near as experienced as Link, and certainly not in actual combat. The extent of his training had been scarecrows and practice targets and occasional sparring with his father. Colin knew that, no matter how hard he trained in practice, it would never amount to the real thing. Butterflies flitted around his stomach as he watched Link hug his mother, and grasp his father's hand. Link and Rusl embraced, then Rusl turned to Colin and smiled. Colin dropped the reigns of his horse and ran onto the porch, into his father's arms.<p>

"Be careful, son. You're a brave boy. Your mother and I will look forward to your return," Rusl murmmerd into his son's ear. Colin bit his lip against the tears that threatened to spill over. He looked over his father's shoulder to his mother. She smiled encouragingly and reached over to ruffle Colin's hair.

"I love you, Colin." She kissed his forehead as Rusl released him. Colin drew himself up tall. He didn't quite trust himself to speak. With a grin, Link put an arm around Colin's shoulders and led him from the porch. They mounted their horses just as Kale ran up from the riverside. He was holding something in his dirty hands and grinning mischeiviously.

"Colin, Colin!" he cried excitedly. Rusl came off the porch and picked the little boy up so that he could reach his brother, mounted atop the horse. "Colin, I found this for you," Kale grinned broadly and opened his hands. Inside his cupped fingers rested a tarnished, mud-bespattered silver button. "For good luck, remember?" Kale whispered.

Colin took the dirty little token with a smile. He and Kale had lost it almost a year ago now, playing by the river. The fact that Kale had found it again, and today of all days, really did make it seem like some sort of good luck charm. Colin slid it into the pocket of his pants.

"Thanks, Kale." He leaned down to give his little brother a hug. Kale laughed and squirmed out of Rusl's arms. Link watched the whole exchange with a smile.

"Good luck to both of you," Rusl said. "May you return safely."

"The next time you see us, dad, we'll have a Princess with us," Colin returned as he and Link turned their horses and trotted down the road. Rusl and Uli stood, arm in arm, and watched them until they turned the bend. They momentarily reappeared as they crested the hill just above Sara's store on the road out of Ordon. Link turned back with a salute and then they were gone.


	7. Castle Town

Castle Town

They rode into Castle Town early the next afternoon. Link, accustomed to the myriad sights and smells that accosted them, paid no attention to them. His mind was too focused on what he would have to tell Zelda's Court. Colin, on the other hand, could not keep his mouth shut or his eyes still. Everywhere he looked was something new and exciting for a country boy like him. There were several stalls that sold strange smelling food that was foreign to him, stores full of weapons and armor, a fortune teller, some minstrels, and even lords and ladies in fancy dress, parading the square. Link had quickly become a well-known figure in Castle Town and as such received several hello's from the crowds. But they soon turned to concerned inquiry as the townspeople realized he was returning without the Princess. Sideways glances where cast at Colin accompanied by curious murmmers. Still, Colin couldn't help but be in awe of the recognition that this simple Ordon goatherd now received. Because, somehow, Colin always thought of Link as the ranchhand of Ordon. And not in a bad way, that was just what Link had been to him ever since he could remember. A talented boy with a knack for quick learning, who was like a big brother to Colin.

Link was surprisingly quiet as they rode the cobbled streets towards the castle. He hardly noticed the crowd that had begun to follow him and Colin. He was mulling over words and events, over what he would have to tell Zelda's Court. He had never been much of a diplomat and the formalities of court were still new to him. He was still mincing words in his head as he and Colin passed beneath the arched entrance to Hyrule Castle. A guard at the towering doorway stopped them.

"Hail, Champion," he threw his hand up in a casual salute to Link, then grew very serious. "We have long awaited your return. But where is Her Majesty? And who is this lad who comes with you?"

"It is a long story, Cullen," Link replied, for the first time noticing the milling people gathered behind them. He lowered his voice and added, "And not one for the public streets."

The guard wisely agreed without further comment. He could tell that Link was upset and asked no more of him. "I will escort you into the Castle to avoid further explanations. I assume you would speak with the Council?"

Link nodded absentmindedly. The mention of the Court had only sharpened the anxiety in his mind.

"And your friend?" the guard prompted.

"This is Colin, my companion. He's to accompany me."

Cullen nodded briefly and motioned for Link and Colin to follow him. With a signal to his comrade on the other side of the gate the three of them slipped through. Link could hear the second guard calling the townspeople away and doing his best to answer reassurance to their worried questions as Cullen led him and Colin into Hyrule Castle's entryway. They passed beneath a second arch and two more guards. At Cullen's signal they rode through without pause, into Hyrule Castle's courtyard. Colin couldn't stop gaping at the grandeur of the castle, the towering statue of the Tri-force symbol standing in the middle of a grand ornamental fountain in the center of the courtyard, the sheer size and bustle of the castle and it's residents. Despite his worry, Link couldn't help but smile at Colin's reaction to it all. He knew that his must have been something similar when he was first introduced to the castle proper. The three of them dismounted and Cullen called to a passing stable boy to take care of the horses. He then led Link and Colin through the main double doors of the castle's front entrance. They entered the castle's central room, a grand space with a high vaulted ceiling and a myriad entaglement of staircases and doorways, leading into countless rooms and hallways, all overshadowed by several gold chandeliers. Colin nearly made himself dizzy turning round and round, surveying the room from all angles.

"Wait here," Cullen said, opening the door to a small but comfortable chamber beneath one of the staircases. "I will announce you to the Court. For time's sake, for I feel that is important," he received a nod from Link, "I would advise you not to roam the castle openly. It will only arouse more questions which you don't have need to answer." His last statement was directed toward the awe-struck Colin, as Link already shared the same sentiment. Cullen ducked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Link began to pace methodically across the floor, adding the finishing touches to the speech he was mentally writing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Link stood alone in the center of Zelda's Court, surrounded by a semi-circle of seated council members. The throne at the center of the semi-circle stood empty. It would normally have been the seat of Hyrule's princess herself. Link shifted restlessly from foot to foot as he waited for the invitation to speak. Colin watched curiously from the corner of the room where he would be out of the way.<p>

"It is our understanding that you come to us with ill news today, Hero," a tall man with long white hair and beard stood and spoke. In Zelda's absence, he was the council's leader.

"You have been rightly informed, Lord Adriel," Link answered, the words feeling stiff and unfamiliar in his mouth.

"Speak, then," Lord Adriel prompted when Link stayed silent. "The council is listening."

Link cleared his throat and cast a nervous glance around the room. He knew what Zelda would say if she were here now, _You fight beasts and monsters without fear and yet you tremble before a few men and women? Really, Link, it isn't so bad..._ Somehow, that thought brought a bit of comfort to him and a new resolve to have Zelda back in her Court again. Link looked up at the council and began.

"I have few words to say. You have all guessed by now that the Princess Zelda has been captured. The attempt was made in the canyon to the mountains just over a week ago. I failed to stop it at the time. I-"

Lord Adriel held up a hand to stop Link. "And where have you been this past week? Why didn't you return sooner?"

Link squirmed under Lord Adriel's stern gaze, the rest of the Court silently awaiting an answer. Link wrestled with himself, part of him willing to tell the Court of his feelings, part of him balking at the idea.

"I was in Ordon," he finally said.

"For a whole week? Why didn't you pursue the Princess?" a blonde woman on Link's right spoke up.

"I was hurt," Link explained weakly. This audience was slipping out of his hands and he knew it. Link's statement was met with skeptical glances. What he had said so far was creating a scenario that was very out of character for him. But his lips still wouldn't say what he really needed to tell them. His tongue stuck in the back of his throat every time he tried to explain.

"It was no mortal wound and surely not serious as you are standing here today," a third council member pointed out. "I am not placing these pieces together."

_It was a wound deeper than flesh and bone, _Link thought to himself. And one that he knew hadn't healed yet. He could feel it even now, being scraped raw by the council and their questions. Link could hear accusatory murmmers floating around the room and felt the blood rush to his face. Remembering what Rusl had told him back in Ordon, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. The room silenced at his intense gaze.

"I didn't follow Zelda because I was afraid. I had been wounded and needed to recover, yes. But the real wound was to my courage. I feared that I had failed and that I would not be able to succeed. So I come before the council now, asking you to grant me the chance to regain my place as Champion in the rescue of the Princess." Link dropped to his knee before Lord Adriel in a position of pleading.

"Rise, Champion," Lord Adriel said, after a long moment of silence. Link stood as Lord Adriel continued, "You need not ask our permission to fulfill a task that is already yours, Link," he smiled. "To have laid yourself bare before us as you just did takes a tremendous amount of courage. I have no lack of faith in your bravery and skill, young man. The council shares my sentiments..." Lord Adriel trailed off with an almost questioning note to his voice, indicating the the council members with a spread of his outstretched hands.

This time, murmmers of agreement ran around the room and Link could sense a certain light of respect brighten the atmosphere. The blonde woman who had spoken earlier stood and acted as spokesperson for the rest of the members.

"Go, Hero. And take our faith with you."


	8. Telma's Advice

**Sorry this one's later! I've been trying to update asap. And I'm trying to come up with ideas just as fast! If the next chapter is late, it'll probably be because of the holidays. I don't know how much time I'll have to write. So anyway... I'll quit talking and let you read now. **

Telma's Advice

Link didn't relax until he was back in his own quarters within the castle, accompanied only by Colin. As soon as they were alone, Colin could sense Link's relief, could see the ramrod stiffness leave his posture.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Colin ventured.

"It was better than I expected," Link answered, sitting down on his bed and taking off his hat. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Link?" Colin asked. "You've gotten through the hard part," Colin grinned teasingly.

"Nothing," Link shrugged Colin's question away. "I've just got to put action to my word now."

"That's not a problem!" Colin was practically bouncing with excitement. "That's why you brought me along."

Link couldn't help but smile at Colin's eagerness.

"But first things first, Colin. You're going to need some armor and a few other things." Link stood and cocked his head, studying Colin. "Let's visit the armory."

Colin followed Link as he wound his way around the castle, back to the courtyard. Once there, Link turned left and headed through a garden into a second, smaller courtyard. This one was not as fancy and was filled with shops and the bustle of people. A large building that Link pointed out as the barracks stood along one wall, and a well was centered in the open space. A few houses with smoke rising from their chimnies were scattered throughout the businesses.

"Who are these people, Link?" Colin asked.

"They're all the castle staff," Link explained. "Cooks and maids, the soldiers and their families, a smithy, the armory, a farrier, the stables..." Link continued, pointing the buildings out to Colin. He steered the awe-struck boy into the armory, a long low building at the far end of the barracks. Once inside, with the door shut behind them, it was dark, cool and quiet. The walls were covered with various weapons and armor components. And from somewhere in the back of the shop came the dull thud of a hammer.

"Hey!" Link called out as he wove his way between the barrels and crates strewn across the floor.

The hammering stopped and from a back room, a wiry middle-aged man emerged. His salt-and-pepper hair and beard were short and his dark eyes held a ready smile, even though his mouth was firm and serious. "Well, if it isn't young Link!" he exclaimed, wiping his hands clean on his trousers, then extending one towards Link. Link grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"What can I do for you, my boy?"

"Well, actually, it's my companion here who needs your help. Trent, this is Colin. Colin, Trent." Link introduced them.

"Glad to meet you, lad," Trent said to Colin, smiling and holding out his hand. As Colin shook it, he found he was already drawn to this friendly, out-going man. "So, what is it you need?" Trent grinned.

"He'll need some chainmail, for starters," Link said.

Trent tilted his head, sizing the boy up. "I think I've got a shirt that just might do it. It might need a little adjustment." Trent turned back to Link.

"Do you have Hylian sheilds in stock?" Link asked.

"Am I an armorer or what?" Trent replied good-naturedly. "Of course I have Hylian sheilds. Though none quite so nice as yours, Master Link." Trent reached behind a nearby counter and pulled out a somewhat smaller version of Link's Hylian sheild. It had a red background embellished by a design of gold vines encircling a golden tri-force symbol. "It's not the Hylian crest, but this sheild is sturdy and won't burn," he said, handing it to Colin.

Colin inspected it briefly before looking up with a smile. "It's amazing," he breathed.

"Glad you think so," Trent chuckled.

"Oh," Link snapped his fingers, "and he'll need a sword."

"But I've already got a sword, Link," Colin looked puzzled.

"I think it's time you earned a man's blade."

Colin practically beamed as Trent gestured to a wall covered with swords. "Pick whatever one suits your fancy, lad, and I'll help you with the balance of it."

As Colin stood gaping at all the swords, Link slipped out the door with the excuse that he had other things to do and the promise that he would be back shortly. Link strode through the courtyard only answering those who greeted him long enough to be polite. He needed some time alone, some time to think. He wound his way back down to Castle Town's main square, past the cafe, and through the door that led up to the observation deck. He took the stairs quickly, politely refusing the Gorons' calls of "Buy something, brother!"

When he reached the top, he was alone. With a sigh, he walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down, leaning his elbows on the railing. He could feel the late afternoon sun on his back as he watched all the town residents go about their business below him. They all seemed so peaceful, so happy. Did they ever feel afraid? Did they ever wonder if they would be alive tomorrow? Did they know what it felt like to fail? Seeing their peace gave Link a sense of satisfaction of duty though. It was really because of him that they had this peace. For a moment Link wondered what it would have been like if he was still back in Ordon. Would there be another hero? Would Hyrule still be covered in Twilight? And what would he be? Just another ranchhand? He wouldn't have become the princess' Champion, that's for sure. He wouldn't be rescuing Zelda now. Would she have found some other man to be her Hero? Link frowned. He liked being close to the princess and couldn't imagine life any other way. Just five years ago, he hadn't even dreamed of meeting the princess and now look where he was. And this was where he was going to stay. He would rescue Zelda no matter what. He would go to the ends of the earth to get her back.

Link's musings were unexpectedly interrupted by a voice behind him, "Funny meeting you up here, honey."

Link turned slowly to come face to face with none other than Telma. "Hello Telma," he greeted her rather half-heartedly.

"Did you think you could pass through Castle Town without saying hello to an old friend?" she suddenly demanded, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. Link couldn't help but notice her shirt front. He looked away.

"I...don't know," he stuttered. "No." He shook his head. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Wasn't planning on leaving without dropping by, or wasn't planning on saying hello in the first place?"

Telma's reply brought Link up short and he turned back to the railing without answering. Truthfully, he had to admit that it was more the latter. The woman could be so frustrating. And yet, she had her virtues. Sometimes.

"I heard about the princess," Telma said, stepping up and leaning on the rail beside Link.

Link cast her a sideways glance. Where was she going with this?

"You'll have her back in no time, honey. You've got that same look in your eye as you did the first time I met you. You aren't giving up and you'll hang on until you've completed your quest, no matter the odds." Telma smiled at him. She leaned towards him and lowered her voice. "Just like a proud beast." She winked.

Link was speechless yet again. Somehow, Telma always said exactly what needed to be said exactly when it needed saying.

"She's got eyes for you, you know," Telma continued, looking out over the central square.

"What?" Link asked, startled. Telma could also change the conversation faster than anyone he knew.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know," Telma giggled. "That princess of yours, she's got eyes for you."

When Link still didn't answer, Telma rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh,"What's happened to the proud young beast I used to know? You're being awfully slow, honey. If you haven't seen the way Zelda looks at you, you're blind. She believes in you. So take my advice and never, ever let her down. She loves you."

"You think so?" Link asked, breathless.

"I know so. And so do you," Telma gave him a sly look. "You just haven't let yourself know yet."

"I haven't let myself know?" Link repeated, puzzled.

"Really, honey, you do keep yourself in the dark. Look around yourself more often. Now, I've got to get back to my bar. It's about time for my customers to show up and it'll get busy quick." Telma stood up and turned towards the stairway door. Just before she reached it, she turned back. "You'll come back with your princess, honey. I know you will." She blew Link a kiss, then disappeared.

Link leaned back on the railing, his thoughts swirling in a tangled mess. Telma could be so cryptic. She almost talked as if she really knew what was bothering Link deep down. But she couldn't, could she? Link shook his head with a puzzled grin, and cast one last glance over the darkening square. The sun was just beginning to sink behind the castle's towers, throwing the town into cool shadow. With pleasant thoughts running through his mind, he headed back downstairs himself. It was time to check up on Colin.

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Telma was so much fun to write! She's perfect for being blatent in a roundabout way and telling characters exactly what they need to hear, without really letting them know it. Yay, makes perfect sense! :) Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Trent's Advice

**Sorry for the lack of originality on the title! I couldn't think of anything better and I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter. I mean, it fits, but I might think of something better later...**

Trent's Advice

Link spent the next day finishing what preparations he needed for his quest. The council had already been busy yesterday, preparing food and other items for him. Colin had gone to see Trent again. When Link had gone back to the armory yesterday, he had found Colin and Trent engaged in a lively conversation on sword technique. Trent had been explaining to the eager boy how to get under an enemy's guard and Colin had been rapt, eyes wide as he watched the armorer demonstrate. Today Colin had disappeared early, saying that he had something to discuss with Trent, but when Link asked him about it, he just grinned mischievously and shook his head. Link had let him go with the promise that he'd be back at noon.  
>Link was now in his castle quarters, packing what little he still needed. He went to a decorative trunk in the corner of his room and knelt in front of it. Thrusting the heavy lid back, he looked inside. For a moment he paused, just admiring his weapons. There was his hero's bow, his boomerang, the old slingshot from Sara's store, his chainshots, the large ball and chain from Yeto's house, and all his old weapons. He hadn't used many of them for nearly five years now. Reaching in, he pulled out his bow and boomerang, but left the rest of the weapons behind. He'd be traveling by horseback for long distances across Hyrule, and most of the other weapons were impractical in that case. With a smile, he slipped the bow into its protective case and grabbed his quiver from the trunk as well. He well remembered when he won the quiver from a sneaky entrepreneur in Castle Town's back alleys. Shaking his head, Link took one last look around his room. That should be everything, he thought, gathering up what few things remained on his bed and carrying them outside to where the horses waited. A young council member stood at Epona's head, overseeing the preparations.<p>

"We're almost done, Master Link," he called cheerfully as Link approached.

"Thank you," Link responded as he strapped his bow and quiver to Epona's saddle. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was almost directly overhead. "Have you seen Colin anywhere?" he asked the council member.

"That young boy who was with you?" the council member asked. Link nodded. "I haven't seen him since early this morning," he shrugged.

"I'd better go and find him then," Link said. "We'll leave within the hour."

The council member gave Link a sharp salute then called over his shoulder to the men packing the horses to hurry. Link hurried from the courtyard, his spirits high. He found Colin exactly where he said he'd be, in the armory. When Link walked in, Colin and Trent were bent over the counter, heads together, talking in low voices. As soon as Link walked up, they fell silent, Colin looking pleasurably guilty, Trent smiling mischievously.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Link said, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Then, don't," Trent replied in mock seriousness. "We wouldn't have told you anyway."

Link couldn't help it; the grin broke free, spreading across his face. "When you're sufficiently finished," he teased, "I need Colin."

"Oh, we're done here," Trent said, hastily scribbling something on a sheet of paper, then handing it to Colin. Colin stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"I'm glad to see you in such a good mood," Trent turned to Link, suddenly serious. "May you not lose your faith on your quest. I wish you luck, Master Link. May you return swiftly with your princess."

"Thank you," Link answered, putting an arm around Colin's shoulders and ushering him out the door. Just as Colin stepped out in the street, Trent called to Link.

Link turned, head tilted in inquiry.

"Don't be afraid to ask Colin's help on this journey, Link. He's a capable and smart boy with a good head and a quick eye."

For a moment Link stood, speechless. "Yes, sir. Thank you, Trent." With a slight incline of his head in the armorer's direction, Link followed Colin outside, tucking away the advice.

On the way back to the courtyard, Colin bounced around excitedly, often running ahead of Link. Link walked slower, pondering what Trent had told him, and wondering why Trent had seemed so forceful when he told him to rely on Colin. Link knew Colin was reliable, but was he ready? After all, Colin was still young, and though he'd been training with Rusl for several years now, he still wasn't as skilled as Link. Link shook his head, clearing it, as they reached the courtyard. Several Castle Town residents had turned up to see him off, including Zelda's Court. Lord Adriel met Link as he walked to Epona's head.

"The way is prepared for you, Hero," he smiled. "Now it is up to you to make use of it."

Link mounted Epona as he replied. "I intend to make the best use of it, sir. Thank you."

"Oh, you've no need to thank me, Link. I did nothing but allow you what your title already offers. But I daresay that even without my help, without any man's help, you would still rescue your princess."

Link was speechless at the faith demonstrated in him. He recalled Rusl's words from Ordon, that rainy night, _"Link, you are the Hero of all Hyrule. Do you think they have forgotten your great deeds already?"_

No, they certainly hadn't, Link reflected as he urged Epona into a walk amid cheers from all sides. Beside him, Colin was beaming. With a smile, Link passed through the castle gates, through the town streets, and out the West gate into Hyrule field. Just before he left Castle Town, he heard someone call his name. Looking back, he saw Telma standing on a balcony, her fluffy white cat cradled in one arm. She winked and blew a kiss. Colin laughed at Link's startled expression, and their quest began.


	10. Reassurance

**Okay, two reasons this is late: One is my fault, the other isn't. First, I didn't realize that it was February until like yesterday. Then, when I tried to access my fanfic account, I couldn't get on! So, today it worked and here's the next chapter...**

**Reassurance**

Three nights later found Link and Colin, exhausted and disheartened, on the edges of Hyrule field, just beyond the mountain pass in which he and Zelda had been attacked so many days ago. For roughly the past two days, they had searched the surrounding fields for any sign of the Twilight beasts. Beginning from the place Zelda and Link had been that fateful day, they had eagerly searched the surrounding field in ever-increasing sweeps. Link had found only enough of a trail to lead into the mountain pass, which simply confirmed what he already knew. Today they had searched the pass until the sinking sun had rendered the sky a cloak of red and gold, the light too faint to see by. Finding no other sign, they had traversed the pass, setting up camp at its exit. After a light meal and slight conversation, the two companions had both fallen silent, each contemplating their own thoughts. Several hours had lapsed since then and the fire was now a pile of softly glowing embers. But try as he might, Link couldn't fall asleep, his mind too preoccupied with concerns for Zelda. He lay back against the cool grass behind him and locked his fingers behind his head. His thoughts flashed back to the meadow with her, a peaceful scene much like this one that had ended in tragedy. He glanced across the fire to Colin, who lay sprawled on his back sleeping quietly. Link turned his gaze to the stars above Hyrule. They winked down at him from a velvet sky, so ancient and knowledgeable, and yet, so silent. The stars saw everything, yet never spoke.

"Zelda," Link murmured into the cool evening air. "Where are you now?" he looked to the stars as if he would receive answer. "Surely you know," he spoke to them, as if they would listen. "Just a sign that she's safe," he whispered. By now he didn't know who he was talking to. Maybe himself, maybe the stars. Maybe the light spirits or the goddesses of Hyrule.

Then, suddenly, the stars above his head shifted in their courses and for a second he saw Zelda's smiling face among the heavens. Her eyes looked straight into his soul and he heard a voice that he knew was in his head, but it seemed to reverberate across the whole plain, bouncing off of the earth itself. It was her voice.

"Link, chosen Hero, you are not alone," she said, then the image vanished and Link was left in silence again, his only company his sleeping companion and the night breezes playing across his face. He sat up, no longer worried and with a sense of peace he couldn't place. For several moments he remained still, looking up into the sky.

"Link?" Colin asked quietly, breaking Link's thoughts. Link turned to him. Colin was sitting up, a funny expression on his face.

"Yes?" Link prompted gently. He had thought the boy asleep, but it seemed that he had been wrong. Had Colin seen the face in the stars?

"Did you really want me to come with you on this venture?" Colin whispered.

"Well, sure," Link replied after a moment's hesitation. He wondered if Colin's fears stemmed from the face in the stars. Link knew that oftentimes, two people saw the same vision very differently. Where one would find peace and comfort, the other might see more doubt or foretold destruction. Perhaps Colin had seen his father among the heavens.

"Are you sure you didn't just take me along because I wanted to come?"

"Colin, what's gotten into your head?" Link asked, gazing intently at the boy. "There's no other swordsman I'd rather have by my side." He smiled.

"Truthfully?"

"I swear it."

Colin looked relieved and smiled back at Link. He settled back under his blankets with a yawn. "Good night, Link."

"Good night, Colin."


	11. Moran

**Here's the longer version of the original chapter...  
>In case you don't read my profile, there may be longer pauses in the chapter updates (kind of school related...sigh...) but I have not given up on the story<strong>

**Moran**

The next morning found Colin and Link awake early and searching Hyrule for its missing princess. Once more, Link had started from their campsite and spread in increasing circles across the field, looking for any sign of the Twilight beasts. As of yet, he hadn't had much luck, finding only a questionable track or two. Colin, who was currently mounted on Brego and leading Epona, was gazing disinterestedly across the field, when suddenly he saw something that caught his interest. "Hey, Link!" he called over his shoulder to where Link knelt in the grass, studying the depressions in the ground.

"Hmm?" Link called back distractedly, not even looking up.

"I think we've got company," Colin answered, lowering his voice.

Link stood and glanced casually in the direction Colin indicated. A lone rider was making his way toward them from the mouth of the pass. He was riding a big black horse, and he seemed to be clothed all in black. Link got a better look at him; he did not seem to be armed, at least not openly. Besides, except for Zelda's recent capture, Hyrule was otherwise at peace. Even so, Link warned Colin to be on his guard as the rider approached.

"Hail, Hero!" he called when he was within hearing range.

"Hail, traveler," Link answered. He wasn't alarmed that the rider had recognized him, after all, he was wearing his distinctive green. He had also become accustomed to strangers knowing him since he became famous throughout Hyrule. As the rider approached and slowed, Link could tell he was young, no more than twenty-five, with dark, shoulder-length hair, black eyes, and the stubble of a dark beard covering his jaw. Without introduction, the young man stopped right in front of Link and dismounted, holding out his hand with a smile. Link took the proffered hand, but there was something lurking behind the stranger's smile that made him uneasy.

"Not to be rude," Link said, "but I'm at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't know you." He watched the stranger closely for reaction, but the young man only laughed.

"They told me you were clever. I'm Moran."

"They?"

"Sure, the people of Castle Town. They also told me you'd be traveling with a companion." Moran turned to Colin with a questioning expression.

"I'm Colin," the boy answered the unasked question.

"It seems you've been asking after us," Link observed.

"I happened to mention Twilight beasts in passing and heard a few rumors in return. I thought I would come out and find you, since I, too, have lost something to the beasts. Thought maybe we could help each other out a little."

"What do you know of Twilight beasts?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Easy, Hero. I'm not in league with them or anything. I just saw them several nights ago on my way to Castle Town. And I know where they went."

"You followed them?"

"Sure. Like I said, they took something of mine. So I tracked them to a cavern on the far edges of Faron woods. But I couldn't get any further than that, because they were guarding the entrance, and as you can see, I'm not exactly armed for an ambush. I could hardly beat them with my guitar," he added laughingly.

Despite himself, Link had to grin. "Your guitar?"

"I'm a traveling minstrel," Moran explained.

"Where's your instrument now then?" Link asked, a modicum of suspicion returning.

"Back in Castle Town with a friend. It's my favorite and a special gift from my father. I wouldn't want it to get damaged on this little adventure."

"If you're a minstrel, does that mean you can sing?" Colin suddenly piped up.

"I can," Moran grinned. With a wink he added, "And I've been told I'm not half bad. If you let me come along, maybe I'll sing a little tune one night."

Colin looked to Link with an expression of pleading. Link thought a moment, then smiled. "I don't see why not," he said eventually. "It's been hard enough trying to track the beasts anyway. Their trail has grown very indistinct. We welcome your help and your company."

"Thank you. I'm grateful. And I'll be of use to you, I promise."

* * *

><p>A few nights later, camped deep in Faron woods, Moran made good on his claim. The three companions had followed Moran's directions for the past two days, heading ever southward, then angling eastward into the farthest edges of Faron Woods. As Moran had led them, Link had picked up slight trails of Twilight beasts, but alone, they were not enough to follow. The woods were a dark place, close and thick and uninhabited by anything human. As he built up the fire for the evening, Link could hear the howl of wolves in the distance. It was a sound that still sent a familiar tingle down his spine. He gazed upwards to catch the faintest glimpses of stars and the moon through the trees. Just then Moran came back through the trees with two rabbits slung over his shoulder, Link's bow grasped in his other hand. For being a minstrel, Moran had proved very handy with both bow and sword. Despite his first appearance, he carried a short sword and a hunter's knife, strapped close to his left thigh in a double sheath. Colin built up the fire as Link skinned the rabbits and dropped them into the stew that was simmering over the flames. While they were waiting for the meal, Colin suddenly grinned.<p>

"So, can you really sing, Moran?" he asked.

"Of course," Moran replied in mock offense. "What would you like to hear?"

"Something heroic," Colin prompted.

Moran looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, in the country I am from, they sing songs about you, Link."

Link looked up in surprise. "I didn't know I was that widely talked of."

"Naturally," Moran said. "You can't expect to save a whole kingdom and remain anonymous. Minstrels all across my country, not to mention Hyrule, have penned songs in your honor. Would you like to hear one?"

Link nodded. "Why not?"

"I regret now that I didn't bring my instrument," Moran smiled. Then he paused for a moment, and sang.

His voice was surprisingly deep and smooth, carrying the notes of the tune well. The song was a slow ballad that portrayed Link as a Hero who embodied both wolf and man in his quest to save his land and his princess. Even Midna was mentioned, though not by name, as a guiding sprite to whom the Hero relied on. When Moran finished, Colin immediately began to chatter about the song, even asking Moran to teach it to him. Link couldn't help but laugh at Colin's first attempts at the song.

"Well, we'll have to teach you to sing first," Moran grimaced.

Colin, abashed, nodded.

So while he and Moran were engaged in impromptu singing instructions, Link sat a little apart from them both, watching the fire, wrapped up in his thoughts. Moran's song had done much to bolster his courage but also to shake it. He knew that he was respected in countries farther than Hyrule, but that also shouldered him with a bigger burden. There were more people to let down if he failed. Link set his mouth in a grim, determined line. He would just have to avoid failure. He would come home with his princess.


	12. Twilight Cave

**Twilight Cave**

The next morning Moran promised they would reach the cave by mid-afternoon. They packed camp in high spirits and set off through the woods, following what to Link seemed a blind lead. Something about Moran's ability to follow the Twilight beasts without any sign of direction bothered Link, hovering like a hungry wolf at the edge of his consciousness, but he brushed it aside. Moran had given him no reason to distrust him. After stopping for a brief lunch of dry bread and meat, they reached a clearing early in the afternoon. The clearing dipped sharply, forming a bowl shaped enclosure, surrounded on three sides by banks of earth and vegetation, but on the fourth by a solid wall of rock overhung with ivy and vines. In the center of the rock face, Link could just make out a dark opening. Guarding the opening was a meandering group of three Twilight beasts.

"That's it," Moran affirmed, pointing across the clearing. They had drawn their horses to a stop and safely tethered them in a copse of trees some distance away, advancing the rest of the way on foot. Each carried their weapons with them, unsheathed and ready to use. Now they were lying on their stomachs at the edge of the bank that sloped into the clearing floor. Link slid himself forward a few more inches and looked down into the clearing through a screen of ferns. In order to reach the cave, they would have to take out the Twilight beasts, which were spread across the forest floor. If they worked swiftly and in concert, these three beasts should pose no problem. Link slid back to Moran and Colin.

"There are three beasts and three of us," he whispered.

"One for each of us, then," Colin said eagerly.

Link nodded. "But we'll have to kill them at the same time. If we leave even one alive, it will scream and resurrect the others. Not to mention alert whatever is in the cave."

"What's our plan of attack?" Moran asked.

"We'll circle the clearing and each take a beast. Colin, you head to the left and take the beast on the west side of the cave, Moran, you go right and take the beast there. I'll take the one almost directly ahead of us. Raise your swords when you get in position. When I raise my sword, that's the signal to attack. Be quick about it."

Colin saluted with a grin and dashed off through the trees. Moran slipped away in the opposite direction. Link crawled forward and slid slowly down the bank, dislodging as little loose dirt and pebbles as possible. He crept forward until he was sheltered behind a rock and some low bushes at the edge of the clearing. A Twilight beast suddenly raised its head and sniffed the air not seven feet in front of him. Link sat still, praying that the beast didn't come towards him yet when he caught a glimpse of Moran's short sword through the trees. He was ready. A second later Colin's sword followed. Link waited just a few moments, giving them all time to assess their targets, then he thrust his sword upwards and vaulted over the rock with a shout. The beasts were taken by surprise and it was over in seconds. Link looked up from pulling his sword from the Twilight beast at his feet to see Moran and Colin in similar positions of victory. Link allowed himself to relax a moment too soon. Suddenly a fourth Twilight beast charged out of the brush on Colin's side of the clearing. It paused for a moment, as if confused by the scene it found itself confronted with, then it threw back its head to call. Link was too far away to do anything other than watch helplessly as the beast began to screech. But the screech was cut short before it even began by the sudden eruption of a blade in the beast's chest. The Twilight beast staggered for a moment then fell headlong as silent as his companions. After the initial shock of the movement, Colin stepped forward, bladeless. He walked over to the fallen beast and proceeded to roll the creature onto its back and pull his blade free.

Link walked up to his young friend with a smile of amazement on his face. "I didn't know you could do that," he said quietly.

"I'd practiced a little with Dad," Colin admitted. "Trent gave me some pointers and helped me get a sword with the right balance."

Moran stepped up beside them. "Nice work, Colin. I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I," Link admitted.

Colin beamed as he wiped his blade clean.

"Now, let's see what's going on in that cave," Link said.

He noticed a strange gleam in Moran's eye as he mentioned the cave and briefly wondered at it, but the look faded so quickly that it may never have even been there. As for Link the only thing he wanted out of that cave was a clue to Zelda's whereabouts, or even better, Zelda herself. But he had a sinking suspicion that there was more to this plot than just a few Twilight beasts. He still didn't know where they came from or why they were in the world of light once more. He hoped the answers lay in the dark opening before him.

The three companions entered the cave cautiously, but met no resistance so close to what had been a guarded entrance. The cave rapidly narrowed into a low, wide passage with no openings to either side. Link took the lead with Colin right behind him and Moran bringing up the rear as they advanced down the corridor. Link kept a steady grip on his sword and shield, expecting to run into more Twilight beasts at any second. They drew deeper into the cave with no challenge, making Link even more wary. As they ventured deeper into the cave the air became cool and damp and the light diminished dramatically. Just as Link thought they would have to stop and go back for a source of light, the passage they were in widened into a grand roadway, lined with torches. Set along either side were big arches and columns, forming dark recesses in the walls, but as of yet, none of them were true doorways and the hall continued on. Just as Link was beginning to wonder about the length of the cave, they rounded a corner and came upon a junction of two paths. They now had a choice—take the left-hand path or the right.

"Which one?" Link wondered aloud, turning back to Moran and Colin.

Moran shrugged. "It's up to you now. I never entered the cave."

Link turned back to survey the paths. The one to the left was wider and looked more frequented, but it sloped downward and was quickly lost in darkness lit only by the occasional torch. The right-hand side was narrower and rockier, but it was well-lit by an unseen source of light that seemed to come from above. Link stood in silence, debating with himself about which way would be more likely to lead them to the Twilight beasts when he suddenly tensed, seeing a large, formless shadow stretch across the corridor in front of them. It seemed to precede several figures traveling from their right and heading toward the junction where the two paths joined.

"Quick! Into these recesses," Link whispered, gesturing with his sword towards the deep niches in the walls. Moran nodded understanding and pulled Colin with him into the shadows. Link ducked back to the opposite side of the hall. Several Twilight beasts came into view, walking slowly across the hall entrance. Link instinctively stepped back, pressing himself closer to the wall. But his foot slipped into an abyss and kept going, pulling him down. Link felt himself falling but cut off the involuntary yell that rose in his throat. If he shouted, they were all dead. Just before he fell completely through the gap that had so suddenly opened beneath him, Colin looked over at him, eyes widening in surprise. He lunged forward, lips already opening to admit a yell of his own, but Moran grabbed him, one arm around his waist, the other tightly gripping his mouth, and pulled him back into the shadows. Colin struggled, thrashing wildly.

"Quit!" Moran hissed in his ear. "You want those beasts to find us?"

Colin stopped struggling, but Moran didn't let go. After the beasts passed, Moran waited for a long moment before he released Colin. Colin immediately sprang to the yawning hole that Link had disappeared into. In the uncertain torch light and set back into the recess as it was, it was nearly impossible to see until he was right on top of it.

"Link!" he yelled, kneeling at its edge.

There was no reply.

"Link!" Colin sounded desperate.

When there was still no reply, Colin swung his legs over the gap and prepared to slide himself into it. Moran grabbed the back of Colin's shirt and hauled him away from the dark hole just before Colin disappeared. Colin turned angrily on him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What are you doing?" Moran returned, still keeping a restraining grip on Colin's shoulder.

"Rescuing Link!" Colin replied, as if it were obvious.

"By throwing yourself down there?" Moran asked incredulously.

Colin looked down into the hole for a moment, then back at Moran. "Yes."

Moran rolled his eyes. "Oh, Farore," he muttered under his breath. "Look," he pointed out, "Link hasn't answered you so that means that he's either unconscious or too far down to hear you." Moran tactfully avoided the possibility that Link might even be dead. "If you throw yourself after him, what good will that do? You'll be in whatever situation he's in. And you have no idea what that may be. It's better to stay up here and see if we can help him from this side. Besides, we can follow those Twilight beasts and look for a clue to the princess as well."

Colin reluctantly admitted that Moran made sense, but he still didn't quite feel right, leaving Link to his fate. Colin nodded and Moran let go of his shoulder. They turned back down the passage, following the direction that the Twilight beasts took.

* * *

><p>Link awoke to darkness and a vague throbbing in the back of his head where he had fallen. With a groan he sat up, feeling around him for his sword. It was pure luck that he hadn't impaled himself on it when he fell. He finally found it, resting an arm's length away from him. He pulled his probing fingers back quickly, feeling the sharp blade cut easily into his flesh. Pressing his injured fingers to his mouth, he reached out carefully with his other hand, feeling across the flat of the blade until he found the hilt. Grabbing it up, he hefted its familiar weight. And now, to find a way out. Link looked up; the hole he had tumbled through was just a small shaft of distant light several feet above him. Link marveled at the distance. It was a miracle that he had survived the fall with so little injury. Standing and shrugging his shield onto his arm, Link peered around himself into the impenetrable darkness. The cavern stretched away from him, its walls reaching away into black, lightless space. Only one exit presented itself to him, a dark passage with no visible end, extending deeper into the rock in front of him. With a sigh, he started walking.<p>

Link stumbled along in the darkness, his sword and shield at the ready. But the dark was so complete that in the end, he had to sheath his sword and use his free hand to feel along the walls. The passage was small; if Link stretched his arms out, his palms touched both walls. He kept the fingers of his left hand in constant contact with the rock. The wall was cool and rough to the touch, occasionally slick and damp where water leaked from somewhere higher and trickled down its surface. As he walked away from the cavern where he had first fallen, what little light had filtered through from the hole above quickly faded to absolute darkness. It was so black in the passage that Link couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He kept close to the wall, following its length, placing his feet carefully to avoid falling. The passage dipped and climbed a few times, but overall it was level and straight. Link hardly made any variation in his course, although in the cold, inky black it was hard to tell exactly. After almost half an hour of walking, Link thought that the blackness around him lightened to a more grey color. Although by now it might have been his eyes playing tricks on him. But as Link continued down the path, it grew steadily lighter and soon he could just make out the outline of his hands and feet. Then he could see clearly and no longer relied on the wall for direction. A bright light ahead of him guided his feet surely over the rocky floor. The passage suddenly sloped sharply upward; the light was coming from the top of the incline. Link started ascending. Presently, he had to sling his shield onto his back and use both hands to pull himself up the almost vertical surface. Link clambered over the top into a round chamber, lit by the light of the sun streaming down through a hole high in the ceiling, illuminating a small plinth in the center of the room. Link blinked and shaded his eyes with a hand. The light shone directly down on a small jewel that rested on the plinth and reflected around the room with an intensity that was almost painful. Curious, Link walked forward to investigate. Link looked down at the gem in admiration of its pure simplicity. Carefully, he reached out to touch it, wary of any traps or reactions that it might set off. When nothing happened, he gently picked it up and held it in the center of his palm. The gem hardly stretched the length of his palm and it was only about two inches across, vaguely teardrop shaped. It was pale blue, nearly white and covered in refracted reflections of everything around it.

A sudden thought struck Link. Was this what Moran had lost? It certainly seemed important, if a bit too expensive for a common minstrel. Perhaps it was an inheritance of sorts or a treasured family heirloom. That would explain why Moran kept it on him, and the very nature of the gem explained his reluctance to talk about it in any great detail. Moran could only assume that Link might come to the conclusion that the gem was ill-gotten gain if he talked too much about it. Either way, something about the gem seemed important to Link. He seemed to hear a voice in his head telling him to take the gem with him. That it would hold more significance before this journey was over. However the Twilight beasts came to hold this treasure, it certainly didn't belong to them. And if it wasn't Moran's then the beasts might not even know of its existence. This cave was out of the way and Link could tell that no one had frequented it in several years. Pulling a bit of rag from one of the pouches at his belt, Link carefully wrapped the gem in it and slid it back into the pouch. Now it was time to find Colin and Moran.


	13. Portal of Darkness

**I know there was an _extremely_ long wait on this, and for that I apoligize...**

**Portal of Darkness**

Colin followed Moran closely down the dim hallway. The torches in the passage were few and far between, casting most of the hall into shadows and darkness. Unlike the grand arched hallway they had just come from, the floor of this hall sloped treacherously and was covered with loose scree and rocks. Colin and Moran placed their feet carefully to avoid falling or making any unnecessary noise. The Twilight beasts were far enough ahead of them that they couldn't see them, but they could still hear the occasional shuffle of the beasts' awkward, shambling walk. Both Colin and Moran kept their hands close to their sword hilts. In this narrow space, quiet and careful as they were trying to be, their swords would only become a hindrance. Colin kept casting glances over his shoulder. If they were followed down this passage, there would be no escape; they really had no proper idea of where this passage led. The air grew colder as they descended and Colin began to doubt whether this was a good idea, following the beasts without any clear notion of what they might be walking into. His only consolation was that, by delving deeper into the cave, they might be nearing wherever it was that Link had fallen.

Despite his earlier claims, Moran led Colin assuredly forward, never at a loss for direction. Then again, it could have been because they were following the beasts, and in this narrow twisting passage there were only two ways to go—forward and backward. And Colin knew that backward was not an option. He wouldn't leave this cave until he found Link. Colin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he stumbled forward into Moran's outstretched arm. Colin's foot hit a loose stone, sending the small rock skittering farther down the sloping passage and nearly overbalancing the boy. Moran caught Colin's arm just in time to stop him from crashing to the ground.

"Sorry," Colin whispered as Moran glared at him.

Moran gestured to the passage; directly in front of them, it widened suddenly, curving around the outer edges of what looked to be some sort of grand meeting room. The passage continued to slope downward into the circular room, following the curve of the wall and descending gradually. Colin and Moran were at the top of the path, close to the ceiling of the giant room. On the outside edge of the path as it curved downward stalactites and stalagmites grew from the floor and ceiling to meet each other in the middle, forming columns along the path. Despite the fact that Colin could see no torches or light source, the room was lit with an eerie glow, reddish-orange in hue. About halfway to the floor was the group of beasts that Moran and Colin had followed. In the center of the room, around a wide, shallow depression in the ground, stood about a dozen more beasts. The floor was full of strange markings but it was so covered by the meandering beasts, that neither Colin nor Moran could make out what the markings meant, if anything at all.

"Let's get closer," Moran suggested softly and began to creep down the passage. Colin tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and stepped after Moran. Closer was not a place he wanted to be to the Twilight beasts. And yet, being so near to them fascinated him. Other than the four beasts that they had so efficiently killed outside the cave, Colin had never seen the strange creatures up close and their very existence intrigued him.

'_This must've been what Link felt like the first time he met these beasts,_' Colin thought as he and Moran neared the floor.

Moran and Colin came to a stop behind some rocks and rubble that lay at the bottom of the path. Crouching, they got as close as they dared to the beasts while still screened by the rubble. Moran stretched himself full length behind a large stone and peered around its edge. Colin stayed crouched a little further back, watching between the gap of two rocks. The beasts were all gathered around the depression in the floor, as if waiting for something to happen. They seemed to be holding a conference with each other in strange, almost musical, sounds. Colin had no idea what they meant or if the sounds were even words at all, but the beasts seemed to be taking whatever was about to happen very seriously. Colin tapped Moran's leg and looked to the older boy with a puzzled expression, but Moran only shrugged. He could no more understand the beasts than could Colin. Moran turned his attention back to the beasts just as the floor began to swirl and writhe. Colin watched wide-eyed as the depression in the floor broke apart into thousands of tiny black squares, highlighted every so often with lines of blue, purple, and red. Colin shuddered as he recognized the black squares—Twilight. The beasts seemed to be excited by this occurrence and began to move restlessly. As soon the squares settled, Colin realized that the floor had opened up into a portal. If Moran was shocked by any of this, he made no movement. This seemed to be what the beasts had been waiting on. They began to file into the portal in groups of two or three. There were small flashes and a slight agitation of the portal as each one stepped into the dark swirl, but otherwise, everything was silent. Even the beasts had stopped 'speaking' to one another.

When the last beast disappeared, Moran vaulted from the floor and ran over to the edge of the portal, a strange gleam in his eye. Colin followed more slowly, still wary in this dark cave.

"Where do you think they went?" he asked softly. It seemed wrong somehow to speak louder than a whisper in this place. Something in the very air itself felt heavy and oppressive to Colin, as if an unseen weight were being pressed down on his shoulders. Moran seemed not to feel the same effects though.

"I don't know," Moran said. "We could follow them," he suggested, but the suggestion didn't carry much weight.

Colin shook his head and shuddered. "No." Something told him that was the crowning act of foolishness itself. Even as he finished speaking, the portal began to fade and shrink, having transported its last passenger. As the dark void twisted and disappeared, leaving just the bowl-like depression the two boys had noticed earlier, Moran walked around its edge, studying the floor carefully. "I feel like these markings mean something…" he murmured. "But what?" he stopped, his hands on his hips, head tilted.

Colin looked around at the markings. They did seem to form vague pictures in some areas, but in others they just appeared to be meaningless lines. Colin was about to open his mouth to speak when a voice from the top of the passage interrupted, "It's a map."


	14. Change of Plans

**Change of Plans**

Link crept cautiously down the dark corridors of the Twilight cave, ears pricked for any sort of sound, fingers restless to close around the hilt of his sword. As of yet, his sword and shield were still slung at his back, but Link was ready to draw them at a moment's notice. There had been only one passage leading from the room in which he found the gem other than the steep slope he had originally ascended. And having no desire to return to the dark void he had fallen into, Link took the other passage which seemed to wind its way haphazardly throughout the entire cave. Good as his sense of direction was, Link was soon lost, following the main tunnel and only occasionally picking a side path to avoid potential meetings with other cave dwellers; whether Twilight beasts or other creatures, Link did not care to find out. As he walked, the path climbed ever so slightly, but, for the most part, remained level. After his steep climb into the mysterious shrine that had contained the gem, he suspected that he was nearly back on the same level of the cave that he and his companions had entered on. Link was amazed at how big and complex the cave was. It seemed to stretch for eternity and held many secrets in its dark depths. He marveled still more that it seemed to be so abandoned. Perhaps in some long-ago age it had belonged to some sort of ancient civilization. Some of the passages he passed through were very ornate indeed, much like the columned entryway. Here and there rooms branched off of the hallways, reminding Link of the ballrooms and audience halls of Hyrule Castle. Perhaps at one time that's what this cave had been. A great underground castle. But who did it serve? Where were they now? And, more importantly, why was the cave overrun by Twilight beasts? Link trudged on, hoping that somewhere in these subterranean depths he might find an answer to at least one of his questions.

Presently he came out into a dark, narrow passage, lit very sporadically with wavering torches. The floor of this hall was rocky and uneven, as if it was long disused. But even in its heyday, Link supposed it only to be a service corridor of sorts because it was obvious that this corridor had never been grandly decorated or embellished. The path sloped gently downward to his right and he followed it curiously. He realized that the cave was very quiet now. He had not seen or heard any indication of other beings in the cave for quite some time. Under usual circumstances, the dead silence would have been unnerving, but something about it seemed right to Link. As if the cave had returned to its natural state. As if the Twilight beasts were no longer around. The only sound Link could hear were the soft scuff of his footfalls against the rocky floor.

The hallway brightened slightly and then Link's ears picked up the faintest of murmurs, as of a man speaking and then a second voice replied. From this far and against the echoing surface of the cave walls, it was impossible to make out individual words, but Link's spirits rose as he got closer. It was definitely two male voices and as far as Link knew the only other humans in the cave were Colin and Moran. Still, some instinct deep within the hero told him to be cautious. The passage Link was in suddenly widened, curving around a grand circular room and sloping gently to the floor. This room was very well-lit, although Link could find no source to the light. Tall stalagmites sprouted from the floor like grand columns along the pathway and if Link looked closely, he could make out the vague shapes of images engraved on the rough stone long ago.

Walking to the edge of the path, Link looked down into a circular room. And there in the center of the stone floor stood Colin and Moran, both focused on a bowl-like depression that rested at the middle of the room. Their words floated upwards to Link, still slightly distorted by the very height of the ceiling under which they spoke. Moran asked something of Colin to which Colin very clearly replied, "No." And then Moran turned his attention to the floor. Link caught the tail end of a statement, "…markings mean something…But what?"

Link, as of yet unnoticed by Colin and Moran, turned his gaze to the floor his two companions were standing on. Great lines carved themselves across the floor in a seemingly random pattern, but the more Link looked, the more the lines began to take on shape until he recognized exactly what he was looking at.

"It's a map," Link said softly, the contours of the room carrying his words clearly to Colin and Moran. And it was—a perfect rendition of the dunes and cliffs of the Gerudo desert. The center of the floor was dominated by the familiar silhouette of the Gerudo Fortress, the depression in the floor forming the perimeter of the Mirror Chamber.

Link grinned and waved as Colin looked up with a stunned expression on his face. "Link!" he cried.

Link waved his hand toward Colin in a gesture of silence.

"Don't worry, Link," Colin replied. "The beasts are gone."

"Where?" Link asked, puzzled, as he descended the passage, stepping out onto the floor next to Moran.

"A portal opened up here," Moran said, indicating the center of the floor. "And the beasts all went through it. Every last one."

"It was a Twilight Portal, Link," Colin murmured.

"Twilight Portal…" Link muttered to himself as he took in this new information. If they used a Twilight Portal did that mean that Twilight had once again taken hold of this world? Link half expected to feel the familiar twist in his gut that told him he was going to transform into a wolf. But he remained standing and the world remained clear and untouched. Link paced around the depression, studying the floor closely, for no other reason than to give his gaze something to rest on. His mind however was producing questions faster than he had answers. What did this mean in his search for Zelda?

Colin finally broke the silence. "What now, Link?"

Link remained silent, pondering his next move, when suddenly he remembered something.

"Moran," he looked up at the young man. "Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"What?" Moran seemed caught off-guard by the question. "Oh, that. No. No, I didn't. But frankly, I don't think I'll find it in this huge cave. And I'd just as soon see daylight again than look for it."

"What was it?" Link probed. "We may come across it yet."

"It really doesn't matter now," Moran answered, a slightly testy note to his voice.

Link put a hand to the pouch at his waist, but something told him not to show the gem he had found to Moran. Surely if it really was what Moran had lost, then he would be much more eager to get it back than he acted now. "If you wish, then," Link finally responded. He glanced once more at the floor and then back at Colin, answering the boy's earlier question. "We make for the Gerudo Desert."

* * *

><p>The trip out of the caves was uneventful, though Moran had mysteriously clammed up and remained silent the entire time, only answering when he was directly spoken to and even then giving short responses. Link's earlier suspicions concerning the strange minstrel returned and by the time they made it back to their horses he was sure that there was something amiss about the young man. His suspicions were only abetted when, three nights later, at the edge of Faron Woods, Moran suddenly announced he was leaving.<p>

"Our paths lie in different directions, I am afraid," he said that night around their campfire. "There is no need for me to go to the Gerudo Desert. In fact, I have no wish to. I have heard tales of the place that would send chills down the spine of any man. No, my venture is done. It is time I head back to Castle Town."

Link silently agreed that it was time Moran left. He didn't know what the young man's purpose was, but he was almost certain that it wasn't to find a lost treasure. Especially when Moran refused his offer again of letting them know what it was he had lost so that he and Colin could look for it in any further encounters with the Twilight beasts. Colin was disappointed that Moran was leaving and asked him to stay. But Moran shook his head with a melancholy smile. That night, Colin begged for one more song. Moran sang a slow ballad about a lost prince who never returned to his waiting lover. Link vaguely wondered if the song were some kind of warning, as Moran seemed to put particular focus on certain parts of the story as he sang, but Link dismissed it with a shiver. Still, it took him quite a while to fall asleep that night—songs, warnings, and questions all whirling through his head.

Moran was gone before either Link or Colin woke up, as mysteriously as if he had drifted away on the wind. When they woke, there was no sign that there had ever been a third member of their quest.


	15. Twilight Mirror

**Finally updated! No, the bokoblins and Twilight creatures haven't carried me off...though I did have some issues with the Remlets. :P  
>thanks for reading and reviewing. I've nearly completed writing the rest of this story, I hope to have faster updates VERY SOON.<strong>

**Twilight Mirror**

Several nights later, the Gerudo fortress came into view, its towers marring the horizon with their sharp, dark shadows. But after traveling for a day in the endless sands of the desert, even the fortress was an almost welcome sight. The desert had been restless, tortured by winds and haunted by various sand creatures. Link and Colin had barely been able to put their swords away and the trip had been rather taxing to their strength, demanding that they always stay on the alert. As a result, Link was wary as they reached the crumbling bokoblin outpost that he had defeated on his first quest. But as soon as they passed the outpost, the desert became unnaturally quiet and still. Nothing moved aside from Epona and Brego as they steadily plodded onward. There was no wind and no sign of any living creature. Link began to wonder if that was an effect of the Twilight beasts' presence, or indeed, it the beasts were here at all. He had seen few signs of them, but traveling by portal would have left few tracks to follow. Still, something wasn't quite right in the desert. Reaching the staircase to the Temple, Link dismounted, Colin following suit. They left the horses tethered at the base of the stairs and proceeded on foot.

Link slowly approached the Gerudo Fortress, memories and visions from five years earlier swirling in his head, just as the sand swirled around his feet. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he was looking for now. The Twilight beasts' tracks had led here, but there had been no sign of them past the outpost.

"What now?" Colin whispered over the wind. It was eerily quiet out here in the desert at night, the Fortress looming over their heads like some kind of sleeping beast. One only had to listen for a moment to begin to imagine faint growls from within.

"We go inside," Link said, shrugging his shield onto his arm and loosening his sword in its sheath, just in case.

Colin followed closely as they walked up the stairs to the entrance. Link pushed the door open and it swung on rusty hinges, revealing a hallway filled with sand and cobwebs. _Doesn't look like anyone's returned since I was here last_, Link thought. Even so, he was still wary. The lack of footprints in the dusty floor did nothing to comfort him. There could be any number of weightless things floating about the halls, just like the poes Link had encountered before. But when he and Colin entered the main hall and the four magic torches stayed aflame, Link relaxed. The Fortress was truly empty after all. He slung his shield onto his back and turned to Colin.

"It's alright," he said. "It looks like this place really is empty."

Colin slid his own sword back into its sheath, but he still looked uneasy. He followed Link closely through the rest of the Fortress, but they met no one and reached the Twilight Chamber without event.

Link entered the Twilight Chamber with the same sense of awe that he had had five years ago. He almost expected the sages to appear again and pass a shard of their knowledge on to him, aiding him in his quest. The chamber was exactly as he remembered it—the sages' columns standing tall around the perimeter; the broken chains extending downward to the floor; the Twilight Portal leaning drunkenly in the center of the Chamber, its base buried in sand; and the small stairway leading to the Twilight Mirror. But the Mirror! Link suddenly leaped forward, sprinting towards the Mirror. It took Colin by surprise and it was a moment before he caught back up to Link. But by then Link's attention was only on the Mirror. For instead of where the shattered remains should lie, there was a Mirror in its stand, cracked and tarnished, yet whole.

"How could this be?" Link murmured to himself, staring at the spectacle before him.

"Link," a faint whisper echoed around the chamber, seeming to emanate from the Mirror itself. "Link." It was Midna's voice.

"Midna?" Link called, putting his hands on either side of the Mirror and gazing down into it, as if the Twilight Princess herself would answer.

"Hero," she said, but then her voice faded into a laugh, quiet at first, then louder, but evil beyond measure. The laugh contorted as if stretched and suddenly it was the terrible, ringing laugh of Ganandorf. Link longed to put his hands over his ears and block out the horrible sound, but his hands were frozen to the Mirror. With a start, Link realized that, not only were his hands frozen, but his whole body was immobile. He could see Colin out of the corner of his eye. But it seemed as if Colin were on the other side of a fine wall of sand. As he watched, Colin tried to step towards him, but he was pushed away as if by strong wind. An invisible barrier had now separated Link from the world. He tried to call out to Colin, but Colin did not acknowledge it. Instead, the boy stepped back helplessly, an expression of worry on his face.

Suddenly the Mirror's surface cleared and the cracks glowed faintly and then faded, leaving an unblemished surface as still as a lake on a calm day. Link watched in fascinated horror as a shadow darkened the glass and Ganandorf's face appeared.

"Looking for someone, Link?" he laughed as an image of Zelda shimmered briefly into view, then faded away.

"What have you done to her Ganandorf?" Link yelled in anger. "And where's Midna?"

"That pesky imp? She has no part in this. I'm just using this as a means to communicate. But as for your princess..." Ganandorf gestured behind himself and another image appeared. This time it was a dark fortress surrounded by a desolate landscape. "Zelda rests in my castle unharmed. For now," he grinned darkly.

"No! You're supposed to be dead!" Link shouted. His mind did not want to accept what his eyes were seeing.

"Am I?" Ganandorf sneered. "You should know by now that the Twilight is no prison for me. I have moved freely within it before and it was no challenge a second time. After all, the Mirror was never properly shattered. It seems that your Twilight Princess still had a connection to you. She left one small piece of the Mirror intact. But that was her mistake. I found it and used it, the last remaining link between our worlds. A few of the Twili escaped with me, but as soon as they entered your world, they transformed into beasts. It was they you saw that day in the field. It was I who sent them, and I who stole your princess."

"Give her back, thief!" Link snarled.

"How's your courage, hero?" Ganandorf laughed. Link winced; the Dark Thief's words cut deep as a sharpened blade. "If you want Zelda back, come and get her!" Ganandorf's image began to fade. It dissolved into Zelda, frightened and alone. It tore Link's heart to see her face.

"Zelda!" he called.

She looked up, as if she could hear him, but her eyes filled with an even greater fear and the image darkened. A rushing wind filled Link's ears as the Mirror began to glow, brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter. Link was released from his frozen state with a sudden jerk, as if a giant hand had shoved him away from the Mirror. He fell back, shielding his face with his arms as the Mirror violently exploded, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. Then, suddenly, it was all over. Silence descended on the Chamber and the wind died down to its usual whisper. Colin rushed forward as Link carefully picked himself up from the pieces of glass. Link knew with a cold certainty that there was no remaining shard of the Twilight Mirror anymore. All that remained of the portal was a dark slab of stone and a million tiny, glittering bits of glass, mirroring only the star-studded sky now. Link let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as he brushed himself off and turned to meet Colin.

"What happened?" Colin asked, the tremor of fear in his voice not quite hidden. He gazed at the broken glass with wide eyes.

Link suddenly felt immensely tired. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to concentrate. "What did you see?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at Colin.

"Well, you ran up to the Mirror," Colin began. "I tried to follow, but it was like an invisible wall surrounded you. I couldn't get close. You looked like you were in some sort of trance, but," Colin shuddered, "the expression on your face was one of horror and pain. The Mirror glowed as if lit from the inside, and you just kept watching it. You said some things, but I couldn't hear them, and then the Chamber filled with a terrible wind, and the Mirror exploded."

"I know where Zelda is," Link spoke suddenly, without explanation.

"What? How?" Colin gaped.

"Colin, I saw Ganandorf in the Mirror. He told me that he holds Zelda captive. And then I saw her face," Link spoke quietly, more to himself than to Colin now. "She was afraid, and it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen." Link lapsed into silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Colin broke the still quiet.

"We go rescue a Princess," Link said, standing tall and looking off to the East, at the first gray edges of dawn that were just beginning to paint the sky.


	16. Fortress of Evil

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait on this chapter! I just started college this fall and I've been incredibly busy-I've hardly had time to write! Yeah, I know that's not a good excuse. But anyway, I am on Fall Break and I have finally finished writing this story in it's entirety! Celebrations! Weekly updates (probably)! Drinks all around! (Root Beer and Cheerwine, of course...)**

**Fortress of Evil**

Ganandorf's fortress came into view at dusk five days later. For the past two days Link and Colin had been riding through dense forest, but gradually the forest had thinned, the trees losing their luster and life, the whole wood looking as if it were choked and stifled. The leaves withered and turned brown, the plants underfoot became scarce, pale, and brittle. The trees were twisted masses of dark wood and dead branches. Then the trees fell away and the forest ended abruptly at the beginning of a sharp ridge overlooking a dark castle. Link drew reign at the edge of the ridge, a dry, dead wind blowing his hair across his forehead. Its haunting whistle grated like a scream on Link's ears. The wind had picked up sometime in the early morning and hadn't let up all day. The sky was stained a permanent dull red in color and what little grass there was, was brown and dead. The ground was starved and dry, sending dust up in clouds from Epona's and Brego's hooves. Colin drew up beside Link, a sash tied across his nose and mouth. Above the scarf, Colin's face was dirt-stained, making his eyes stand out bright and alive against the dead surroundings. Link was sure his own face mirrored Colin's. He could feel grit in his clothes and hair and it covered Epona's flanks. A fitting place for the Dark Thief's fortress, Link frowned. He cast his eyes over the castle below them, a massive, dark affair with thick walls, guard towers, and an ugly assortment of bokoblins and the occasional Twilight beast stalking its walls.

"So, this is it?" Colin asked, pulling the scarf away from his face.

"This is it," Link agreed. "Let's find a way down."

For the next hour, they searched the steep edge for a path passable enough for the horses, finally finding a narrow cut in the ridge that fell less steeply and meandered among loose rock and high walls. Link and Colin had to dismount and lead their horses for the first few yards, but afterwards they were able to mount again and continue with relative ease. The fortress loomed over them, soon becoming the tallest thing in the surrounding landscape. As the castle smothered the horizon, a dark mood crept over Link. He wondered if it was an effect of Ganandorf's fortress or simply his own mind, but he couldn't seem to shake it. He and Colin didn't speak on their way down, the passage being too narrow to allow them to ride side-by-side and the wind too sharp to allow much conversation in the first place. The narrow path ended suddenly at the bottom of the ridge in a pile of fallen rock and debris. The land widened dramatically, leaving a clear, open space around the fortress. It was dead earth, hardened and blackened as if by fire. Ganandorf must have used a substantial amount of dark magic in this fortress for the land to be so deadened.

Link stopped Epona at the bottom of the path, still relatively hidden by the rocks around them and took a deep breath. It rasped dry in his throat and he coughed as Colin came level with him.

"What now?" Colin asked in a whisper barely loud enough to carry over the wind.

Link took a long sip from the canteen slung on Epona's saddle before answering. "Now we wait until nightfall. With the cover of darkness, we can cross this open ground between guard shifts. Once we're close to the castle we can walk right by the wall and they won't be able to see us unless they lean over the parapet." Link gestured with his hand as he talked. "From there, we find an entrance to the fortress."

Colin nodded grimly. "And then it's on to rescue Zelda."

Link looked sideways at his young companion but he didn't speak. Colin's eyes were bright with determination as he scanned the castle and the surrounding land, setting Link's instructions in mind.

* * *

><p>Link shifted for the fourth or fifth time, attempting to get comfortable among the rocks and debris. He and Colin had retreated back into the passage a ways, to a wider area with less wind and no sight lines to the fortress. Link could still see the tall towers of the dark castle pointing into the sky like so many accusing fingers, but anyone from the castle would be unable to pick out Link, Colin, or their horses. The sun was beginning to set, staining everything around them with an unearthly red light. Link shivered. Ganandorf certainly appeared to have amassed a large amount of power in this place. But, why? It was apparent that Ganandorf had been in this fortress for quite some time before he finally revealed himself, but how long exactly? And that meant that there was some nefarious scheme that Ganandorf had no doubt set in place. Link couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that he was walking into the mouth of the monster, but what other choice did he have? There was no way he was going to sit idle while Ganandorf held Zelda captive. Link's mind replayed the image of Zelda's frightened face. He looked to the sky, willing the sun to set faster, so he could get inside. So he could rescue Zelda.<p>

Turning to Colin, who had been doggedly preparing his gear and sharpening his sword for the past hour, Link called his name.

Colin looked up seriously, but there was also eagerness in his gaze, and deep down, a bit of fear. Link recognized the very look he had often worn several years ago, at the beginning of his first quest. He took a deep breath, "Colin, when we get inside, I want you to find a place to hide and stay put, alright?"

"What?" Colin asked, brow furrowed as if he hadn't heard Link right.

"I want you to stay out of this," Link continued. "I want you to find a safe place and wait for me."

"No," Colin shook his head. "I want to help you, Link. You've seen the castle and its dangers. You'll need me."

"Yes, I will," Link said, Trent's words of advice ringing somewhere in his head _Don't be afraid to ask Colin's help on this journey…_but he pushed the words away. "I need you to stay out of it so that you can go for help should anything go wrong." Inwardly, Link winced. His excuse sounded lame, even to him. What were his reasons for keeping Colin out of it then? Did he not trust him? No, he trusted Colin with his life. Did he not want him to get hurt? Partially. But if Link was honest with himself, he wanted to do this alone—to prove to himself that he hadn't lost his touch. That he was still Zelda's hero. Link shook his head. What kind of reasoning was that? Shaking his head, he looked Colin in the eye.

"Promise me you'll stay out of it," he said sternly.

"I—I can't, Link. I will stay where you ask me to. But I will not refuse to come to your aid should you need it."

Link nodded, looking stern, but he didn't speak. He knew it was as close to a promise as he would get from the younger boy. Looking to the sky he whispered, "It's time."

* * *

><p>Link and Colin crept cautiously down the last few feet of the path, leaving Epona and Brego tethered in the more sheltered area of their camp. It was better not to take the horses with them—the slightest hoof step or snort could give them away during this critical time. Once they got into the castle, there would be no good place to leave the horses. Link had even muffled their swords and shields with strips of cloth that he had torn from a cloak. He was taking no chances.<p>

While they camped, Link kept a careful watch on the castle guard's patterns. He had been quick to notice that the bokoblin guards were completely at ease, not looking for any kind of intruders or attack. The Twilight beasts were harder to judge, simply because they had no recognizable face and their constant snuffling walk made them appear as if they were always searching, sniffing, like hounds on the hunt. Even so, Link was reasonably certain that they were not very alert. The entire fortress appeared to be relaxed. It was boredom Link had witnessed many times—boredom born of repetition and a sense of impenetrability.

Link and Colin reached the last stretches of rock and scree that scattered the base of the ridge. From here on out, their path was completely open to any creature who happened to look over the wall. Watching the guard carefully, Link held up a hand, three fingers extended. He slowly folded his fingers as he watched the receding back of a bokoblin. As soon as he made a fist, he and Colin took off together, running as silently as they could towards the castle. Even the muffled clink of Link's sword and the dry rattle of arrows in his quiver unnerved him in the dead silence of the night, but no heads appeared over the wall, no arrows sliced the air beside him. Colin was absolutely silent, moving with the grace of a hunter. Link couldn't help but feel impressed by the boy's steady determination and willingness to perform.

They reached the castle wall without incident and paused for a moment to recover their breath and still their racing hearts. The very height and shadow of the wall itself was now their greatest protection. Even so, Link instinctively bent low as he walked along the wall. As quietly as he could, he slipped his bow over his shoulder and nocked an arrow to the string. Behind him, Colin drew his sword with barely a whisper.

From there, it was simple enough to follow the length of the wall, looking for an entrance. Link and Colin came upon the castle's gate a bit sooner than Link expected. Crouching behind the base of a tower, Link leaned forward just enough that he could see the giant gate and portcullis that guarded the castle's entrance. The dark entrance yawned open, dark and foreboding, like the gaping maw of a horrible beast. Despite all his efforts, Link couldn't locate a single guard around or above the gate.

"It's almost like he wants us to come in…" Colin breathed from over Link's shoulder.

Link didn't want to admit it, but Colin was right. Their unseen approach seemed almost too easy. Another part of him wanted to refuse and say the lapse in security was because Ganandorf wasn't expecting them. He was too placated, too content, too confident within his fortress to guard it against a hero and a youth.

Ganandorf's words from the mirror suddenly rang in Link's head, _Take her back, hero._ _If you want Zelda back, come save her! _

No, they were certainly expected. Link grit his teeth. Much as he didn't like the idea of playing into Ganandorf's hand, he wasn't about to walk away and lose Zelda. Besides, Ganandorf wasn't omniscient. He had extended a challenge to Link, but he had no way of knowing exactly when and where Link arrived. As long as Link was cautious, he could make it in and out, with Zelda, before Ganandorf even realized he was there. Settling his grip on his bow, Link nodded and he and Colin slipped around the edge of the tower into the darkened gateway.

They finally met resistance as they passed beneath the sharp metal stakes on the bottom of the castle gate. A bokoblin guard in the shadow of the gate squealed in surprise and raised a horn to his lips a second before Link's arrow sprouted from his throat. The horn's call was cut off with deadly clarity. It was enough of a call to alert any nearby bokoblins or Twilight beasts, but not enough of a call to alert the whole castle. Link hoped to keep it that way. He and Colin advanced slowly, keeping close so that they could easily go back to back should they be surrounded. But only a few bokoblins rushed from nearby guard towers and they were easily dealt with. Any that slipped beneath the deadly accuracy of Link's bow met their end on the sharp edge of Colin's blade. Keeping their fight as quiet as possible, Link and Colin quickly advanced across the outer courtyard of the fortress and soon made into the shadow of the inner gate. This gate was closed, but simpler in design. It relied on the strength of the outer gate more than anything else to keep it closed. With a little effort, Link and Colin levered it open and Link slid through. Before he walked off, he slipped his quiver and its remaining few arrows from his shoulder and handed them, along with his bow, to Colin.

"I want you to stay here and keep this gate open," he said.

Colin glanced doubtfully at the dark interior of the castle behind Link then nodded, accepting the bow and arrows.

"Don't let them close the gate on you. But unless they get overly ambitious in the next few minutes, you shouldn't have much trouble."

Colin looked back across the courtyard; he could barely pick out the dead forms of the bokoblin guards. From the wall, they would be even harder to detect, and, so far, no one else seemed to know they were in the castle. "Alright, Link," he reluctantly agreed. He couldn't help but feel as if he were being left out, but he swallowed his pride and determined to keep an eye on the gate.

Link flashed him a smile, his teeth appearing ghostly white against the dark. "Thank you, Colin. I'll be back shortly. With Zelda," he promised, then turned and disappeared into the deeper shadows of Ganandorf's fortress. Colin watched him go with a sigh.


	17. It's a Trap!

**Couldn't help but put this Star Wars reference in here...As Admiral Ackbar says,**

**It's a Trap!**

Link eased himself carefully through the fortress, sword in hand, ready for an attack. But everything was quiet. Eventually he found himself in a deep doorway that entered a large circular room with a ceiling so high it was lost to darkness. Curious, he stepped farther into the room. A raised platform, also circular in shape, stood in the middle of the room. It was tiered four times all around, like stairs, and extended almost to the walls of the room, leaving just a walkway about five feet wide in every direction. The room was lit with torches spaced evenly along the walls, but they burned with an eerie blue flame that cast a shadowy glow on everything it touched. Two more torches of the same blue fire stood on the platform in the center of the room. As Link walked farther into the room, he realized that it wasn't a complete circle. The room was actually a square with rounded sides and deep recessed corners. Link tightened his grip on his sword and shifted his shield to a more defensive position. The corners stood dark and gaping, like caves at each end of the room. Anything could be in them, and he'd never see it until it chose to show itself. Cautiously, he crept forward towards the center platform.

"Link!" A whispered shout from behind startled Link. He spun around warily, searching the darkened room, but seeing nothing.

"Link!" The voice came again from the corner on his left. The corner had been behind him when he first entered the room and was set back against the doorway. He had just now walked forward far enough to see into it.

"Zelda?" he asked, squinting into the inky blackness of the corner. He thought he could just make out an indistinct shape huddled in the dark. He ran forward and discovered that the corner formed a cell with a barred front and that kneeling inside was the Princess Zelda. Sheathing his sword, he knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but—"

"Good, then I'm getting you out of here." Link stood and began to fiddle with the lock on her cell.

"No, Link. Don't! Get away!" Zelda cried, her eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Link looked up from the lock, stunned.

"You've got to get out of here!" she insisted. "It's a trap!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Zelda," Link returned savagely.

"You have to! Ganandorf set all this up to get to you, Link. He kidnapped me to lure you here so that he would have all three pieces of the Tri-force. He's going to combine them all and make himself the most powerful man in all of Hyrule."

"But he can't take the Tri-force from us."

Zelda made no reply.

"Can he?" Link asked, his stomach flipping into his boots.

"There is an ancient way to do it. The Hylians forgot it long ago, but Ganandorf found it again. You have to leave, Link, and keep him from getting the Tri-force."

"He hasn't taken it from you, has he?" Link reached through the bars and took Zelda's hand in his.

"No," she smiled weakly. "He has to have all three pieces to take just one."

"Then I'm taking you with me now. Ganandorf doesn't know I'm here-"

Link's sentence was cut off by an arm snaking around his chest from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him away from Zelda.

"Doesn't he?" a harsh chuckle sounded in Link's ears. A chuckle he had hoped never to hear again.

"Ganandorf," Link gasped as the arm tightened around his chest, squeezing the breath from him, and nearly lifting his feet off of the floor. He twisted and struggled, trying any way he could to reach his sword. But it was useless. Ganandorf was stronger in this position and he was slowly crushing Link. The edges of Link's vision went dark and he fell limp. He had only one consolation as Ganandorf's triumphant laugh filled his ears. Colin was still out there somewhere.


	18. Draw His Sword

**Draw His Sword**

Zelda sat at the closest corner of her cage and peered across the platform at Link. Ganandorf had thrown him next to one of the torches like a pile of rags after he had squeezed the breath out of him. Link lay on his side, his back to Zelda, but he still hadn't moved. Ganandorf had brought Zelda out of her cell and onto the platform as well. Now she was in a cage just tall enough for her to stand in and Link was lying on the opposite end of the platform. Zelda shivered and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Ganandorf had left the room without explanation and Zelda had no idea where he had gone or why. She only knew that this room was beginning to seem horribly like some sort of altar to her and that if Link didn't wake up soon, there would be no hope for either of them.

"Link!" she called again, hoping that her voice might reach through to him somehow. "Link, wake up!" When she still got no response, she buried her face in her arms. Her mind worked feverishly on some way of escape, but she could see none. Link still had his sword with him; being the blade of evil's bane, Ganandorf couldn't touch it. But in his current state, Link could no more use it than Ganandorf could. Zelda couldn't reach his sword either, but what use would it be to her, bound as she was in a cage?

Zelda looked up again, glancing around the room, hoping to find something, anything to their escape. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Link shudder. Her attention immediately shifted to him. He groaned and rolled to his hands and knees, only to find his hands bound together in front of him.

"Link!" Zelda whispered.

He turned his head to look at her. The expression on his face was a strange mix of pain and sorrow, and something deeper that Zelda couldn't identify. Grimacing, he stood. "I'm sorry, Zelda," he avoided looking her in the eye.

"No, don't be," she comforted him. "We've still got a chance." Zelda didn't know who she was trying to comfort more, herself or Link.

Link cast Zelda a glance from the corner of his eye. "Where's Ganandorf?"

"I don't know. He left after he put us here." Suddenly Zelda gasped, staring at Link.

He looked at her, alarm hiding behind his outwardly calm gaze.

"Link, you're not tied to anything," she whispered excitedly. "You can get out of here! In his excitement, Ganandorf must've forgotten to restrain you. If you can get out, you can get help. Come here, and I'll-"

"No, Zelda," Link interrupted, his voice low and expressionless. "He didn't forget."

"What?"

"Ganandorf didn't forget. I'm already tied with a more effective bond than he could ever forge. I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zelda, I won't leave without you. Now that I've found you again, I'm not going to lose you. Ganandorf knows that. If we get out, we get out together."

Zelda looked worried, but she didn't say anything.

"What does Ganandorf have to do to get the Tri-force?" Link asked as much to receive an answer as to break the silence. As he spoke he tested the bonds around his wrists. They were unbreakable and too tight for him to slip his hands through.

"He must summon the guardian of the Tri-force." Zelda motioned to Link to come towards her. He did, and she began to untie his hands as she talked. "Long ago, the goddesses placed a spirit guardian over their mystical power. It is the only being capable of redistributing the Tri-force pieces. It was given to the Hylians as a measure only to use in greatest distress, should the Tri-force ever become corrupted through evil use." Zelda gave a small moan as the knots around Link's wrists refused to loosen. Link tried to jerk his hands apart, grimacing as the ropes cut into his wrists. "Be still," Zelda whispered, then continued her explanation and her efforts. "As a precaution to keep any one bearer from using it recklessly, all three bearers of the Tri-force must be present for the spirit to be summoned."

"And we are," a deep voice suddenly interrupted as Ganandorf materialized from the shadows at the back of the room, arms spread wide in a mockery of greeting. A blood-red cape hung across his shoulders, casting a strange aura around him. Zelda drew back with a gasp; Link felt an inhuman snarl rise in the back of his throat. As Ganandorf strode forward Link turned to face him and reached over his shoulder, desperately trying to grasp his sword despite his bound hands. His fingers closed firmly around the hilt just as Ganandorf's hand descended on the front of his tunic. With a growl, Ganandorf roughly shoved him against Zelda's cage. Breathless from the impact, Link was rendered nearly senseless. Suddenly he found himself with a knife at his throat and Ganandorf's sneering face close to his. But the Dark Thief wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was looking past Link's shoulder at Zelda. Link turned his head to catch Zelda's eye, but Ganandorf forced his head forward with the knife and a snarl.

"Draw his sword, princess," Ganandorf hissed.

Realizing what Ganandorf was about to do, Link struggled against the hand on his tunic, the ropes around his wrists. Ganandorf couldn't touch his sword, but Zelda could. And if Zelda disarmed him as Ganandorf planned, then Link would be defenseless. Link's movement was cut short by the cold touch of steel pressing into his throat. A thin line of blood trickled down his neck as Ganandorf tightened his grip on Link's tunic. Link stilled, eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Now, draw the sword," Ganandorf repeated.

Zelda didn't move, uncertainty playing across her features as she looked from the hilt of Link's sword to the malicious grin on Ganandorf's face. She knew full well that she would be leaving Link open and vulnerable if she drew his sword, but she also knew it could mean death for Link if she didn't. Ganandorf pressed the knife closer to Link's throat. With a sharp intake of breath, Link shrank back against Zelda's cage.

"We don't have all night, princess," Ganandorf ground the words between his teeth. "Draw the sword or I slit your hero's throat."

Zelda hesitated for just an instant longer. Link could see Ganandorf's intentions in his eyes.

"Draw my sword, Zelda," he murmured.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Ganandorf tensed and Link jolted upright. "Draw it, Zelda. Now!" he shouted.

Zelda's hands closed on the hilt a second before Ganandorf's knife would have raked Link's throat. Link heard the clear ring of metal on leather as Zelda pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. Ganandorf quickly hid his snarl of disappointment in a taunting laugh. "I knew you'd see my way. Now, throw it aside." Ganandorf indicated the edge of the room with a tilt of his head, then turned away, still holding Link.

Zelda's grip tightened on Link's sword. Ganandorf's back was to her now. If she thrust the sword, she would hit him between the shoulder blades. And if that first thrust wasn't enough to kill, it would give Link a chance to retaliate. Silently, she raised the sword between the bars. Just as she began her thrust, Ganandorf whirled, throwing Link in front of him as a human shield. For a split second, time froze. Zelda saw the evil in Ganandorf's grin, the fear in Link's eyes despite the tight set of his jaw; she could feel the frantic pulse of her own heart. Then she screamed and the spell was broken.

At the last second, Zelda managed to angle the sword to the side, away from Link. It clattered to the floor and slid harmlessly to the edge of the platform. For a moment it teetered there, as if indecisive, then it unbalanced and fell down the steps to the walkway with a ringing clatter. In the absolute silence that followed, Zelda crumpled to the floor, face in her hands, the reality of what she had nearly done overwhelming her. Link longed to drop to her side and comfort her, but if it weren't for Ganandorf's grip on his tunic, his own knees were trembling so badly that he doubted he could stand up. Without warning, Ganandorf broke the somber calm that had held the room. Viciously, he brought his knee up into Link's stomach and dropped him to the floor, shoving him aside with a swift kick. Link rolled to the edge of the platform, curled into a tight ball of pain.

"So it begins," Ganandorf grinned mercilessly.


	19. Sword of Souls

**Sorry about the long wait on this one. I realize it's been nearly two weeks. So, two chapters...  
>Thank you to all the followers and reviewers!<br>-Luck**

**Sword of Souls**

Ganandorf threw back his cloak with a flourish, revealing a magnificent sword in an intricately crafted sheath.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked as he drew the weapon, exposing the crystal blade.

Link looked up but made no answer.

"It is the Sword of Souls," Ganandorf answered himself, gazing at the blade as he turned it here and there in the ghostly light, reflecting points of blue onto the walls. "It is said," he continued, still focusing on the weapon, "that this Sword mirrors man's heart. His deepest desires and darkest lusts. It is also said that the blade can cut out a man's soul; in your case, the Tri-force." Ganandorf turned toward Link, chuckling softly, but the chuckle grew into a full-throated laugh, ringing around the room in peals of evil. "And now," he said, "you have brought me the final piece of the weapon."

"I have brought you nothing Ganandorf!" Link spat, struggling to his feet. "I have come only to take back what was never yours to begin with."

Link's gaze fell on Zelda, who still cowered on the floor. _Zelda, I should have told you before. I love you. _She looked up, as if she could hear Link's thoughts and their eyes met for a brief moment.

"But, Link, you have," Ganandorf growled. "You brought me the Mirror of Man that completes the hilt of the Sword."

"What Mirror?" Link asked, truly puzzled.

Ganandorf raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. Purple magic swirled around his closed fingers like clinging mist. He shut his eyes and flexed his fingers. Link felt something reach into the pouch on his belt, but when he turned his head, there was nothing there. When he looked forward again, Ganandorf was holding the small gem that Link had found in the cavern with Moran. Link gasped.

"Yes, you remember the minstrel who led you on a wild chase after the beasts."

Link scowled, but said nothing.

"Hold nothing against him. It was I who led you astray," Ganandorf boasted. "I embodied him in order to obtain the Mirror. He doesn't even remember meeting you."

"What did you do to him, Ganandorf?" Link hissed. Despite what had become a great disliking for Moran, Link pitied him. Especially knowing now that he was just an innocent stranger caught in dark magic beyond his control.

"Nothing. It wasn't him I wanted. It was you."

"Then why drag an innocent into it in the first place?" Link demanded.

"You were the only one who could break the seal protecting the Mirror of Man. Only the wielder of the Master Sword can take the gem. I had to influence you. Then it was easy enough to lead you to the Twilight Mirror and from there all I had to do was show you your princess. You did the rest on your own."

Ganandorf laughed again as Link moaned softly in distress. Because Ganandorf was right. Link had played right into his hand, never once questioning what was going on around him. As Link battled with his sinking courage, Ganandorf pressed the Mirror of Man into the hilt of the Sword of Souls. It flashed briefly, then melded with the hilt as if it had never been separated. "I have everything I need now. And you are powerless to stop me." Ganandorf grinned savagely. "Since you were so kind in assisting me, I think it only fitting you experience the fruits of your labors first. Look into the blade, Link."

"Don't do it!" Zelda cried, but her warning was already heeded. Link closed his eyes tightly and threw his bound hands protectively in front of his face.

"Look, champion!" Ganandorf commanded. "See your deepest desires. Find your darkest failure."

Link winced and sneaked just the smallest glance over his arms. _Your darkest failure_, Ganandorf had said. The words rang in Link's head until he was dizzy. If he just looked into the Sword long enough to know what his darkest failure was, he could prevent it in the future, or fix it if it was an event of the past. Just a glance, Link told himself. Slowly, he began to lower his arms. He hardly registered that Zelda was yelling, pleading with him to close his eyes again, or that Ganandorf was still speaking quietly, urging him to look. All Link knew was that the Sword was right in front of him and that it was calling him. The blade began to glow softly; Link dropped his defenses entirely.

"NO!" Zelda cried as Link took his arms away from his face. He seemed to be entranced by the Sword. It was no help that Ganandorf was murmuring poison into his ear. Zelda called to Link to no avail. It seemed he couldn't hear her at all. She watched in horror as Link lost himself to the Sword. His eyes unfocused as he gazed deep into the blade. Zelda could see nothing reflected in the Sword except the room, Link, and Ganandorf, but it was obvious that Link could see something different. Though unfocused, his eyes were following moving objects and he appeared to be listening to something as well. Then suddenly, he grimaced and cried out, staggering back, his blue eyes widening in fear. His hands clutched at empty air, at something or someone that didn't exist. Link groaned but otherwise remained locked in place, his eyes still following whatever specters he saw in the Sword's blade. At intervals he emitted a cry that tore Zelda's heart. Then Ganandorf began to chant.


	20. Ritual

**Ritual**

As Zelda watched, the Sword of Souls began to glow blood-red. It grew more intense as Ganandorf's chanting reached its peak. The dark lord's eyes were closed, his focus entirely on the blade. Black magic flowed from his fingertips down the length of the Sword. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning leapt from the tip of the blade and struck the floor. The sharp tang of electricity filled the air, as pale silver mist began to swirl outward from the point where the lightning had struck. It grew taller and took form as Ganandorf continued to speak, his words steady and assured. Zelda waited with baited breath to see what would arise from the mist, keeping half an eye on Link, who still stood in place, unfocused and distant. He seemed not to notice the mist forming and dissipating before his eyes.

The mist writhed and pulsed, glowing faintly. From the silver strands, there emerged a head, a long, wolfish snout with sharp teeth and fierce eyes. And then, as the mist twisted and flailed, there came four huge paws, each one as big as Zelda's outstretched hand and fingers. Lastly, the body formed, a sleek, wiry shape, muscle visible beneath glossy fur. Fully formed, a gold she-wolf leaped from the mist. It landed gracefully and straightened to its full height, its shoulder coming nearly to Ganandorf's chest. The beast growled, but there was something human behind its animal appearance.

"I am Arian," she spoke in a resounding voice, smooth and powerful, "guardian of the Tri-force. Who summons me?"

"I am Ganandorf. I summoned you. Heed my word and listen, spirit."

The wolf lashed her tail and snarled low in her throat. "Do not speak to me as if I am your slave, O being of little power. Nevertheless, by ancient law beyond your mortal scope, I am bound to grant you a service. What is it you ask for?"

"I want power," Ganandorf began. "I want might. I want wisdom. I want whole kingdoms, whole nations to cower at my feet. I want to be the king, the most powerful king Hyrule has ever seen. But most of all, I want the goddesses complete gift." Ganandorf laughed cruelly, brandishing the Sword of Souls. "I brought you your weapon, spirit, now it is your obligation to wield it."

"If you know the ancient rite, I can grant this," Arian said solemnly. "Be sure this is what you truly want. Remember, power comes with responsibility and great weight. Only the righteous use it wisely. All others will use it to their own destruction."

"Do not mock me. You will do as I ask," Ganandorf replied, enraged.

Arian growled and made as if to lunge at Ganandorf. The dark lord didn't even flinch as the great fangs closed mere inches from his face. "Don't tempt me," she snarled.

The two beings, dark shadow and measureless light, stood locked in a contest of wills, neither one backing down. Just then, Link shivered and shook his head, as if emerging from sleep. His eyes widened as he took in the towering wolf. Neither Ganandorf nor Arian paid the slightest attention to Link. Link locked eyes with Zelda and she pointed at his sword. Link nodded slightly. Slowly, Link began to slink towards his sword, keeping low.

Without warning, Ganandorf swung toward Link. He shouted, pointing the Sword of Souls at Link. Link stopped, suddenly lifted into the air by an unseen force. He struggled, but it was useless, there was nothing he could fight. Arian too was jolted into action. She glowed even more intensely and turned towards Link, then back to Ganandorf.

"This is your wish?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ganandorf howled with cruel laughter. "Yes! Take his power from him. Leave him weak and helpless. Today is the day I crush you, Link. Starting with your soul."

"Nooo!" Zelda screamed and threw herself against the cage, but her words were lost in the howling wind the filled the room. Link was flung around like a leaf in an autumn storm. Arian tensed, as if to pounce, ever increasing growls emanating from her throat. Link yelled, battling a force he could neither see nor understand. Arian leaped, bringing Link down with her forefeet, pinning him to the floor beneath her razor claws. Link kicked out at her, writhing in a vain attempt to throw her monstrous weight aside. Spirit she may have been, but her weight was crushing. Link squirmed as her fangs came closer to his neck, her breath hot on his face. Ganandorf's triumphant laughter rang around the room and there seemed to be nothing Link could do to delay his imminent death. Tears glistening on her cheeks, Zelda buried her face in her hands; she couldn't bear to watch.

But then she heard Ganandorf's laughter falter and she looked up again. Link had managed to sever the ropes on his wrists using a swipe of Arian's claws. Blood dripped from his left arm where the claws had caught more than rope, but he was free and he was standing, running toward his blade. Arian seemed stunned at first, but then she leapt after him. It was now a race between the two as to who would reach the blade first. Link was fast, but Arian was faster. Not only was she a spirit, not bound by mortal law, but she was also just a tall as Link. A solid shape of coiled muscle and endless strength. Just before Link reached his blade, Arian leaped, covering the ten feet between her and Link with effortless grace. Her paws came down solidly in the middle of his back, knocking him to the floor, sending his sword skittering out of reach once again. Zelda winced as Link's head struck the stone floor with a sickening crack. Briefly, Link struggled against unconsciousness, but it enfolded him like a heavy, smothering cloak. He fell limp beneath Arian's deadly claws. The she-wolf howled in triumph and leaned over Link, mouth open in a snarl, fangs extended for his throat.

Just as Arian lunged, Zelda screamed and the room was rent by a resounding _crack. _The Sword of Souls in Ganandorf's hands suddenly shattered, an arrow put firmly through its center. Immediately, the wind died down and, with an anguished howl, Arian twisted in upon herself and vanished.

"Ganandorf!" a voice called from the room's entrance.

Zelda and Ganandorf both looked to the shadowy doorway to see Colin with Link's bow still in hand, head up, chin out defiantly.

"If you want Link, you'll have to go through me first." He lay the bow aside and drew his sword. Even its clear ring taunted the dark thief.


	21. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Ganandorf's snarl of anger was no human sound; it was the enraged growl of a feral beast. Tossing aside the now useless hilt of what had once been the Sword of Souls, he drew his own sword and faced Colin.

"Run and hide, boy, while you still can," Ganandorf sneered.

"Never!" Colin shouted, gripping his sword tightly and striding into the center of the room. Up the stairs he paced, never once taking his eyes off of Ganandorf, never losing his determination. When he reached the platform in front of Ganandorf, he raised his sword into a ready stance.

Ganandorf's only response was to chuckle darkly and then he lunged. Colin danced nimbly away, retreating to his right, trying to edge his way towards Ganandorf's less protected left side. But Ganandorf was too experienced a fighter to be caught unaware from the start. He predicted Colin's move and turned his own body so that they once more faced each other head on. Zelda watched in horrified fascination as Colin and Ganandorf circled, testing the limits of each other's patience and skill. Colin lashed out suddenly with a violent stab, meant for Ganandorf's gut. Ganandorf swiped Colin's blade away with ease, temporarily unbalancing the boy. Colin recovered just in time to avoid a slice aimed for his neck. Colin jumped back, forced into a retreat by his momentary lack of concentration.

_Focus_, he told himself, remembering both his father's and Link's lessons. _Don't let him distract you and never concentrate on one point for more than a few seconds. _

Ganandorf swung again, but loosely; he was toying with Colin. Colin easily evaded the careless swing. But he didn't respond in turn as Ganandorf expected. Instead he remained on guard, circling warily. Colin risked a glance over his shoulder. Ganandorf was pushing him back toward the stairs. Colin knew that he must not let Ganandorf force him into a fight on the stairs. If he did, Colin's only hope would be to edge his way above Ganandorf. If Ganandorf had the upper stair, then he would have twice as much advantage of height as he already did; it would virtually force Colin to retreat or give in. Colin suddenly moved back to Ganandorf's right, surprising the Dark Thief and gaining the middle of the floor once more. He flung his sword in a quick sequence of forehand, backhand, forehand at Ganandorf's shoulders. His third stroke glanced off of Ganandorf's shoulder guard, sending a jolt up Colin's sword. Colin's strike didn't do any physical damage to Ganandorf, but it wounded his pride.

"Enough," Ganandorf growled. "It is time I teach you a lesson." He threw himself forward, blade first. Colin brought his sword up in a guard, only to play into Ganandorf's hand. Ganandorf slid his blade down Colin's until the two swords were locked at the hilt. The Dark Thief applied his whole weight to his blade, forcing Colin back and rendering his sword useless. Colin struggled against the superior weight of Ganandorf, but he didn't have the strength or the leverage to free his sword. Ganandorf continued to push Colin toward the stairs. Colin knew that if he were pushed over the stairs, though they weren't high enough to seriously injure him, it would put him on the floor and, more than likely, cause him to lose his sword. He needed something desperate, something that would break Ganandorf's concentration long enough for him to free his sword. So he did the only thing he could think of. Freeing one hand from his sword, Colin simply sat down, pulling his sword free as he did so. Wincing as his free hand took the weight of his fall, he slid himself between Ganandorf's legs, coming up behind the dark lord, his sword still clutched in his right hand. With a howl of surprise and frustration, Ganandorf pitched forward, Colin's counter to his force suddenly gone. Ganandorf stumbled to one knee on the edge of the stairs, but caught himself before he fell. Standing, he turned and the look on his face was pure hatred. Colin swallowed hard, but stood his ground. He needed to buy Link enough time to recover without Ganandorf realizing what he was doing. If the fight dragged on too much longer, Colin was sure that Ganandorf would end it quickly. But he was counting on the fact that Ganandorf's pride would override his caution and he would toy with him first as, so far, he had already done. Casting a cursory glance at Zelda, he caught her eye, willing her to understand his purpose. He didn't want to clue Ganandorf in by looking directly at Link, but if Zelda could just give him a sign…

A sudden stab of pain in his right thigh brought him sharply back to the fight. Ganandorf had managed to slide under Colin's guard, leaving a shallow but nasty gash in his leg. Blood seeped from the wound as Colin placed weight on it, but he ignored it. Surely Link would wake soon, Colin thought as he desperately blocked Ganandorf's blows. He had to. Colin couldn't hold out forever. Colin's only focus at this point was defense. Ganandorf's anger had overruled his pride and he was fighting for real now. Ganandorf released a series of quick, furious blows at Colin's head. Any one of them would have decapitated the boy for sure. Miraculously, Colin managed to block them all. He struck only twice at Ganandorf in return, but his strokes were easily thrown aside.

The fight was more desperate now, more one-sided. Colin knew there was no way he could win. It would only be by an incredibly lucky strike that he would even manage to scratch Ganandorf. The dark lord's strikes came faster, harder. Colin's defensive moves were all instinctual, his senses sharpened by adrenaline. He took a step to the right and staggered as his injured leg buckled beneath him. He struggled to retain his footing and just managed to remain standing. For the first time, Colin noticed the hot blood that dripped down his leg, making the floor beneath his feet slick. He backed away from another furious onslaught, limping heavily. Colin bit back the fear that ate at his very core and parried yet another blow. But this one proved too much and his injured leg finally collapsed, forcing Colin to his knees. He yelped as he hit the floor, keeping his grip on his sword only out of desperation. In a last desperate move, Colin put all his remaining strength behind one last swing, aiming for Ganandorf's legs—the only realistic target in his position. Ganandorf only laughed and, moving his blade in a twisting motion, pulled Colin's sword from his grasp. Colin winced as the blade was forcefully wrung from his fingers and watched in defeat as it skittered across the floor. Colin hung his head, waiting for the blow he knew would come. To his surprise, Ganandorf knelt in front of him. Colin looked up into eyes that burned with pure, unadulterated hatred and suddenly felt very small, alone, and futile.

"Did he ever thank you?" Ganandorf asked, so quietly that only Colin could hear him.

"What?" Colin stammered.

"Did your hero ever thank you for your efforts?" Ganandorf tilted his head ever so slightly in Link's direction.

Colin shook his head, numb with pain and disbelief.

Ganandorf leaned closer to the boy. "Then what a shame that you won't be able to hear him if he ever does," he snarled. At the same moment, he thrust his sword, with all his weight behind it, straight into Colin's stomach.

Zelda screamed as Colin's eyes went wide and he struggled just to draw a breath. But there was a fierce light in Colin's eyes as Ganandorf removed the blade and Colin crumpled forward in a spreading pool of blood.

A voice that was neither Zelda's nor Ganandorf's was the last sound Colin heard as pain wrapped him in a thick red cloak.


	22. True Hero

**True Hero**

Link stirred, the clash of swords the first sound to register on his ears. Opening his eyes, he stood up, ignoring the throbbing in his head and left arm. He took in the scene before him in only seconds. Colin and Ganandorf were locked in mortal combat upon the platform, Zelda watching helplessly from her cage. Link had no idea how long the fight had lasted, but it was clear at this point that Ganandorf had the upper hand. With a sudden jolt, Link realized what Colin was intending to do. Without wasting a moment, he located his sword and lunged for it. Just before he reached it, he heard Colin utter a strangled cry of pain, Zelda a scream of distress. Turning, Link saw Ganandorf pull his sword, stained crimson with blood, from Colin's stomach.

"No!" he cried, the words ripped from him in anger and anguish.

Turning back, Link grasped the hilt of his sword once again, a swift power he didn't understand coursing through his whole being. The Tri-force on the back of his hand glowed with all three pieces—courage, wisdom, and power. A bright, golden light seemed to encompass Link; his eyes glowed intensely. Tears glistened on his cheeks, but instead of accentuating weakness, they lent him a determination and justice.

"Ganandorf," he called and his voice was magnified a thousand times, bouncing off of the walls, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "Your fight was not with Colin," the words flowed from Link, but they were not his own. The Tri-force itself was speaking through him. "Your fight is with me. Do you waste your strength proving your powers over those already weaker than you, or do you dare to fight strength greater than your own? The very source of your own power?"

Ganandorf turned away from Colin's limp form to face the Hero that now stood tall and straight before him. Link, though still his normal height, seemed to tower over Ganandorf. In his pure light, he was greater than the dark thief could ever hope to be.

"You are a usurper of power, Ganandorf. That's all you'll ever be." This time, the words were Link's.

"And you deem yourself more?" Ganandorf growled as he brought his blood-stained sword to bear on Link.

"Yes," Link held his head high. "I am not without flaws. I will admit that. But I am a Hero. Face me, Ganandorf. Face your final destiny. Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Hah! You value yourself too greatly, hero." He ground hero between his teeth until it sounded like an insult. "Your power was too weak to destroy me before, why should it by any different now?" With a shout, Ganandorf lunged for Link.

Link stood his ground as Ganandorf came towards him. Time seemed to slow and he saw with sharp clarity everything around him. He was aware of Zelda, straining against the cage, aware of Colin pitifully crumpled on the cold stone floor, aware of the menacing shape of Ganandorf bearing down on him. Link knelt on one knee, his sword turned point down in front of him. Just as it seemed that Ganandorf would crush him, Link threw his hand forward and a blaze of light flew from the Tri-force symbol. It struck Ganandorf full in the chest, enveloping him in a triangle cage of pure light. An arrow of light continued away from the cage, bouncing from the walls as if it had a mind of its own. It bounced across the lock of Zelda's cage, opening it, before swirling and coalescing at random around the room. Zelda ran forward, but stopped herself short of the Light. Its power was so intense, she was afraid she might be engulfed by it also. She had no idea how Link stood amidst it. Ganandorf shrieked in rage and struggled like an entrapped beast. Link swooped forward swiftly with his sword. The Tri-force guided his hand, lending him steady strength. For a moment Link found himself face to face with Ganandorf.

"This is for Zelda. And Colin," he whispered, but his words bounced off of the Light, resounding clearly. Then, with a shout, he plunged his sword forward into Ganandorf. The dark lord was powerless to stop it. Ganandorf's face twisted into an expression of rage that soon turned to surprise as his scream of anger and pain filled the room. In an explosion of light so bright that Link closed his eyes and shielded his face, Ganandorf disappeared. From the point of Link's sword outward, the dark thief burst into a million tiny dancing points of light that disappeared as quickly as if some giant simultaneously blew them all out. The last thing Link heard was Ganandorf's strangled yell abruptly cut off. The light faded away, once more leaving the room in blue shadow. Link's hand wavered, and his shoulders slumped. The Tri-force symbol on his hand returned to its usual glow—the glow of courage. Link turned slowly towards Zelda. She ran towards him, a relieved smile on her face. She reached him just as he collapsed, his sword clattering to the floor with a ringing clang. Zelda caught him in an embrace, keeping him upright. He smiled tiredly at her.

"It's over," he whispered.

"Oh, Link," Zelda murmured. She didn't know what to say and was still in awe of what she had just seen. "You were amazing."

"It wasn't me," he said. "It was the Tri-force, protecting itself. It was never meant to be held by one wielder all at once. It's too powerful," he ended with a soft sigh, slumping against Zelda.

"You are truly wise, O Chosen Hero," the lilting voice of Arian filled the room and she once again appeared as a pulsating glow of warm light, this time vaguely human-shaped with great hawk's wings spreading behind her. Zelda and Link turned to face the Light spirit, Zelda with a supportive arm around Link's waist, Link with his hand on her shoulder. A sense of alarm built up in Link at seeing the spirit again. Was the spell Ganandorf had used still binding? If Arian attacked again, Link knew there would be no way he could hold her off. Arian smiled gently down on Link, understanding the cause of his apprehension. "The blade that bound me is no more," she said, her only consolation. "But you," she continued, "you have learned the secret of the true power of the Tri-force. It is only in part that it can be rightly wielded and even then, only unselfishly. Those with a lust for power do not understand it. That is why you live, and he does not." A faint image of Ganandorf filled the air, then faded as if it had never been there. "Today you have acted for love of others and for the good of a kingdom, not for yourself. I name you True Hero." Arian beamed and her Light brightened until Link and Zelda had to shield their eyes. She dimmed with a laugh of clear, pure joy. "You have done well, Hero. May fate smile on you and your future."

With that, Arian began to fade.

"Wait!" Link flung up a hand toward the Light spirit.

"Yes?" Arian paused only half visible now, a translucent shadow.

"Does this mean that Ganandorf no longer has the Tri-force? Does this mean he is gone forever?"

"Would that I could answer your question, Hero. But that is not in my hands. That is for the goddesses to decide. I can take the Tri-force away, but only with the proper incantation, and, alas, you know it not. But do not trouble yourself over Ganandorf. He lingers no more in this world," Arian smiled once more and faded from sight.

For several long moments, Link and Zelda stood silently, each considering Arian's last words. Then, with a shudder, Link roused himself. "Colin!" he gasped, looking to Zelda, a silent plea behind his eyes. Suddenly, the young boy was in the forefront of both their minds, the Light spirit and her parting words nearly forgotten. Zelda glanced at Colin's still form and Link followed her gaze. He made move toward him, but staggered and nearly fell. Zelda quickly slipped under his arm to support him. "Lend me your strength, Zelda," Link murmured. Zelda kept an arm around Link as he stumbled to Colin's side. She lowered him to the floor beside the boy. Link bent over Colin as Zelda knelt above him and cradled his head in her lap. To their utter astonishment, no wound marked Colin where Ganandorf had stabbed him. In fact, to all appearances, Colin was merely sleeping.

"He breathes," Zelda murmured in awe. Link nodded sharply, worry written clearly across his face as he stared down at Colin. In his head he kept repeating the plea, _Please let him be alright, please let him be alright... _Link had no idea to whom he uttered his fervent request. He thought of the goddesses, the Light spirits, and even the stars. He only needed one to answer.

Just then, Colin took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his eyes. Link nearly collapsed in relief. Zelda's features split into a wide grin. Colin groaned.

"But how—?" Zelda breathed.

Link thought he knew. Heart pounding, he looked up into the depths of the ceiling. "Thank you," he mouthed, his mind too overwhelmed to form actual words. In his head, he heard Arian's light laugh in reply. "He earned it," she answered.

Looking back down, Link spoke, as much to release tension as anything else. "Colin, I thought I told you to stay out of this!" he croaked, relief cracking his voice.

"I couldn't Link. You knew that," Colin answered as he sat up, gently refusing Zelda's attempts to help. "I'm alright now. Really," he reassured them. Then his gaze took in the silent, empty chamber. "It's over," he said, neither a question nor a statement.

"Yes," Zelda confirmed either way, answering for Link. She could tell that he was weary and even speaking was an effort for him. As Arian had declared, holding the entire Tri-force at once was a feat almost too great for any being to withstand, no matter how pure their spirit. Zelda had a feeling that Link was yet to feel the entire effect of the power.

"What happened? Where's Ganandorf?" Colin wondered.

Zelda looked to Link who was supporting himself with trembling arms, his head hanging low. "I'll tell you some other time," he said, and promptly collapsed.

* * *

><p>Several moments later, Zelda and Colin walked away from Ganandorf's fortress, supporting Link between them. They met no one in the dark hallways, though Colin more than once put hand to sword hilt at the faint scurrying of rats. There was no sign of any Twilight beasts and Zelda could only assume that they had either been destroyed along with the dark lord, or scattered by the power of the Tri-force. Once outside, Colin quickly collected the horses and led them back to Zelda and Link. Epona tossed her head with a whinny of greeting when Colin brought her to Zelda. Having gathered his weapons on their way out of the fortress, Zelda secured Link's sword and bow onto Epona's saddle. She also secured his shield, she and Colin having run across it on their way out of the fortress. Then she mounted herself. With Colin's help, she pulled the near-unconscious Link onto the horse in front of her, pulling him back against her and settling his head on her shoulder. Wrapping an arm around his chest, she turned Epona's head toward the gates. Epona looked behind her with a worried neigh, twisting her head towards Link's limp form.<p>

"Don't worry, Epona," Zelda murmured soothingly. "He will be alright."

Seemingly reassured, Epona turned back to the gates and set off at a gentle lope. Attuned to her master's condition, she picked her way across the ground very gently, responding to Zelda's every touch and whispered word.

Colin and Brego followed behind, ready to hold off any sort of belated attack, but none came. Ganandorf's fortress remained just as silent and dark as when they had first left it. No sound could be heard above the horses' steady hoof beats and the soft whistling of the wind.

* * *

><p>They stopped when both they and the horses were too weary to safely continue and it was too dark to see properly. With the destruction of the Thief, his powers quickly diminished as well, and the dead forest Link and Colin had ridden through earlier was considerably smaller. They made it to the fringes of the live forest just as the dark closed in on them completely. Colin quickly located a small clearing to use as a campsite and he helped Zelda to gently lower Link from Epona's back. While Colin busied himself with building a fire and preparing some food, Zelda created a makeshift bed for Link from some pine branches and a blanket. As she laid him on it, he stirred and opened his eyes for the first time since leaving the Fortress.<p>

"Zelda," he murmured. "Where are we?"

"Safe," she smiled down at him, brushing his hair from his forehead.

Link relaxed and laid his head back against the grass, closing his eyes. His breathing was slow and measured, his face held a peaceful expression. Zelda leaned over him and kissed him lightly, "Sleep well, my Hero. You've earned it," she whispered.


	23. Epilogue

**A big thanks to everyone who stuck with this story from beginning to end. I know you guys waited long enough for this! Thanks for the reviews. So, now we've finally come to end of the path...**

**Epilogue**

After their return to Castle Town, it was nearly a week before Link regained his strength in full. During this time there was much celebrating at the return of the Princess Zelda and Colin was proclaimed a hero by the townspeople. By unspoken consent, neither Zelda, Link, nor Colin discussed the events of the night since their return. Other than explaining everything to Lord Adriel and some of the senior council members, the three of them had kept quiet about the whole encounter. Meanwhile, Colin and Trent finally revealed their whispered schemes and invited Talo to come and work as Trent's apprentice in Castle Town. Talo arrived a few days later and had yet to stop grinning. Ilia came along with him and greeted Link with enthusiasm for his success.

"See, what did I tell you," she had said to him one night as they shared a little time together on a balcony overlooking the castle courtyard. Link's only response had been a grin.

After that, Ilia and Zelda soon became fast friends and Zelda spent much of her time introducing Ilia to court life and Castle Town.

A week after their return, Castle Town held a huge feast for the Princess and her rescuers. Nearly all of Hyrule had been invited, including the whole town of Ordon; Prince Ralis and his Zora guards; a party of Gorons; the Kakariko shaman, Renado, and his daughter, Luda; Ashei, Auru, and Shad; and many, many more. Castle Town was miraculously turned into a grand festival, the streets hung with garlands of flowers and lanterns. The main square and the castle courtyard were both full of tables for feasting and there was food and drinks for all. Telma's bar was full to the brim, her customers spilling out into the stairwell and even the thoroughfare. Telma could be seen in the middle of it all, bragging how Link had often sat "at this very table, right here, in my bar." It was a grand time, lasting the whole day and well into the night. Late that evening, after they had tired of the festivities, Link, Colin, and Zelda retired to Zelda's private quarters of the castle. Sitting in armchairs around a cheerfully crackling fire and enjoying the breeze and laughter coming through the open window, they simply talked for a long while about everything and nothing at all. But as the night shadows grew longer and the sounds of merriment from the square softer, the conversation turned to what they had all seen so many nights ago. By some unexplainable reason, the silent restriction was lifted and they spoke freely of their thoughts and feelings.

Zelda was first to notice a somber change in Link's mood. "What's troubling you, Link?" she asked gently.

Link stared into the flames a long while before looking up to meet her steady, blue gaze. "I was just thinking," he answered quietly. "Thinking of all the things we've been through. Thinking of…" he trailed off. "Just thinking," he finished.

Zelda sensed that there was something more, something Link wasn't admitting. "You can tell me, Link," she whispered.

Link glanced at Colin for a moment, then back at Zelda. And in that moment he knew. He knew he could tell her everything.

"Zelda, I was afraid," Link threw his fears out in the open without skirting around them or softening their edge. "I failed you, that day in the meadow. And I feared I didn't have the courage to come and save you. I doubted myself; I thought I'd lost everyone's faith in me, which through this whole time, never wavered. I let everyone down because I, in turn, doubted them. I felt like I had lost my ability, my courage, my very being. But most of all I feared that I had lost you." His voice took on a steadier note as he continued. "That's why Ganandorf had such an advantage that night in his fortress. He knew I was afraid and he used it against me. I didn't resist. It wasn't until Colin stood against Ganandorf, a power far greater than himself, to give me a second chance that I realized what a fool I had been. It nearly cost him his life. And yours."

For a long moment the room was silent; the only reaction to Link's speech was a shudder from Colin. Link didn't blame the boy. He knew it wasn't because of him that Colin trembled.

"I think I understand," Zelda finally murmured. "I felt much the same way when Zant took my kingdom. I was afraid that I had acted cowardly, giving in like I did. Though my people were still alive, they were doomed to a cursed half-existence forever. I knew that many of them blamed me. I blamed myself too. And that's when I met you, Link. Do you remember? You were a wolf then, in the clutches of the Twilight. But you know what drew me to you that day?"

Link shook his head.

"You weren't afraid. Even though you were stuck in a world you hardly understood, in a form that wasn't natural to you, guided only by Midna's word that that was what you should be doing. And yet, you didn't give in. You saved Hyrule, Link. You saved my life. All that time, my faith rested in you. And I've never forgotten. Not even when Ganandorf had me locked away in his fortress did I doubt you."

Link felt a sense of peace that he had not felt before. He smiled at Zelda and she returned it, then he turned to Colin, who so far had been silent.

"Colin, I want to thank you for what you did that night. For what you were prepared to give, for what you did give. I'll never forget."

Colin blushed. "It was all I owed you, Link. You've always been like a brother to me and it only felt _right_ to do what I did." Colin paused for a moment as if he had something more to say, but wasn't sure how to go about saying it. Link and Zelda didn't press him, but waited in silence. "When…when you struck Ganandorf that night," Colin finally continued, "I felt the Tri-force too, Link. It filled me with light, until I thought that I would surely burst apart. It was a pain beyond belief, but it faded quickly, and after it was gone I knew…I knew I'd been healed. I never expected that to happen and I think," he paused, as if searching for the right words. "I think it was because…because of you, Link."

"Me?" Link hardly dared whisper.

Colin nodded. "Because I was such a great part of your thoughts, you, maybe without even realizing it, willed the Tri-force to heal me. _And it followed your direction_." Colin looked up, fierce belief behind his gaze. "If you ever doubt that you are a hero, Link, I think you only need to remember that."

Link was thoughtful at yet another declaration of the faith people placed in him. For the first time, he really understood himself. It wasn't his failures that other people looked at, it was the accomplishments and the will to try that far outweighed any shortcomings he possessed. _Rusl was right_, Link realized. _No one expects me to be perfect, but they look to me because I don't give up. I don't let my mistakes drag me down._

There was one more obstacle he needed to conquer tonight. Out of everything he'd ever done this one set his heart racing. He looked at Zelda, bathed in the soft firelight, her hair flowing loose over her shoulders, her gaze calm and peaceful. Taking a deep breath he stood from his chair and knelt in front of her, grasping both her hands in his.

"Zelda," he began, but stopped as emotion caught in the back of his throat.

"Link?" she asked softly, a bright gleam in her eye.

"I should've told you this a long time ago. Zelda, I love you. I always have." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Link kept his eyes locked on hers, carefully gauging her response. First he saw surprise, then…

"Oh, Link, I thought you'd never ask," Zelda exclaimed breathlessly, leaning down and catching Link by surprise with a kiss. After his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap as she twined her fingers in his hair. Colin silently left the room, closing the door behind him with a grin.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding dawned bright and warm. If Link thought that all of Hyrule had turned out for Zelda's return, it seemed as if twice as many people gathered to watch their wedding. Link stood on a small dais at the end of a long red carpet stretching between rows and rows of people—of friends. He was dressed in an elegant version of his hero's clothing. A black tunic, open-necked and belted at the waist covered a decorative chain-mail shirt, the links of which were smaller and more delicate than real mail with gold and blue links woven into the edges of the shirt; underneath that he wore a long-sleeved white shirt. The sleeves of his black tunic were slashed at intervals to reveal the white beneath. His pants were crisp and white, his boots a polished black with silver accents. But most unfamiliar to him was the gold band that rested in his hair, the mark of a Hylian prince. To his left stood Rusl and Colin, both dressed similarly to him. He cast a glance at Rusl who smiled broadly back at him. It was the smile of a father filled with joy for his son. And then a collective gasp rose from the crowd and they all turned as one to see Zelda step through the flowered archway at the end of the red carpet. Link was breathless at her beauty. Zelda wore a simple, flowing white dress with a lacy train; a veil of lace covered her dark hair, secured by her own golden crown. The sleeves of her dress split at the elbow, falling into graceful teardrops at her sides, and revealing pale blue undersleeves that continued to her wrist, ending in points on the back of her hands. In her arms she carried a fragrant bouquet of Hylian wildflowers. Behind her trailed her bridesmaids, a young attendant of her own, and Ilia. When Link had announced that he was to be married, Ilia had immediately declared her wish to be part of the ceremony. Zelda looked up at Link and began to walk down the carpet toward him. When she reached his side she smiled, laughter dancing in her clear blue eyes. Suddenly that was all he could concentrate on. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Link. He barely heard Lord Adriel's words as he presided over the wedding. The next thing he knew Zelda was leaning close to him, her face turned to his, her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her kiss. And in that moment, nothing else existed. Not the cheering crowds, not the bright sun or the singing birds. Just Zelda— vibrant, alive, and his. And he knew, without a doubt, that this was where his path was headed all along.<p>

**Last chance to review...*wiggles eyebrows***

**May the Force Be With You,  
>Luck Kazajian<strong>


End file.
